El cielo se equivoco
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: Chiara y Antonio ya tienen su vida resuelta, o al menos hasta que la muerte los separe. Aunque la reencarnación no parece una mala idea.
1. Despertar

Wolas~ mes amies, aqui yo de nuevo con otro extraño proyecto que salio de otro aborto de mi sub-conciente, este es uno de los proyectos que les hable en mi perfil. Despues de meditarlo mucho decidi subirlo; cabe aclarar que si no es mi primer fic, si es mi primer yaoi *rueda de emocion*.

Bueno, espero que les guste este primer capi (o si, es un multichapter)

**Advertencias**: Temas religiosos con un extraño toque de humor (?)

**Renuncia**: Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 1. Despertar

–Chiara~ dame un beso~– rogaba Antonio, quien ponía una mirada de cachorro mal herido

–Joder bastardo, no te distraigas y sigue conduciendo– gruño la chica mientras un notorio sonrojo invadía su rostro – ¡Maldición no me mires así y voltea al frente, vamos a chocar! y pon atención, es difícil manejar de noche.

–Relájate Chiarita mía, tengo todo bajo control– sonrió el ojiverde regresando su vista al frente.

Chiara frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos para relajarse y dormir un poco; acción que no paso desapercibida por el español. Una idea paso por su mente, espero a que Chiara empezara a cabecear y a que su respiración se hiciera más lenta.

– ¡Chocaremos, chocaremos! ¡Vamos a morir~!

– ¡...!– un grito ensordecedor por parte de la chica no se hizo esperar ¡Es imposible! Bien le dijo al bastardo que pusiera atención, ¡pero no! Solo cierra un par de minutos los ojos y el idiota está a punto de estrellarlos ¡No quería morir, todavía es joven y el bastardo le acaba de pedir matrimonio!

– ¡Jajajaja!– el español soltó tremenda carcajada –Era broma~ Jajajaja

La cara de la chica era un poema. Una vena en su sien salto denotando que estaba enojada, REALMENTE enojada; cerro el puño estampándolo con toda su fuerza en el hombro de Antonio.

– ¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡Eres un desgraciado idiota! ¡¿Sabes que es lo que sentí?! ¡¿Crees que es lindo pensar que vamos a morir cuando no vamos a casar?!– Chiara le siguió golpeando pero sin tanta fuerza – ¡Eres un idiota bastardo!

Giro el rostro, además de estar cabreada estaba avergonzada de decir todo aquello, además quería empezar a llorar. Antonio se dio cuenta de esto, encendió las intermitentes y se detuvo a la orilla de la carretera.

–Chiara– la chica no volteo –Chiarita de mi corazón, lo siento– mucho paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola hacia él

–Suéltame joder

–Se que fue lo más estúpido que he hecho; por favor, perdóname Chiarita mía– le beso la mejilla

–Eres un estúpido– giro el roso encarándolo, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus mejillas. El ojiverde junto su frente con la de ella mientras enjugaba las lagrimas de la chica con su pulgar

–Lo sé, pero todavía me quieres ¿verdad?– la chica desvió la vista y chasqueo la lengua

–Pues ya que remedio– una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chiara, como respuesta él le dio lo que empezó siendo in simple piquito para después pasar un beso más apasionado; el aire comenzaba a escasear, se separaron lentamente.

Antonio roso sus labios con la punta de la nariz de la castaña, se sonrieron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos para continuar su viaje. El ojiverde se puso en marcha regresando a la carretera.

Después de eso se mantuvieron en silencio, pero uno como y reconfortante. Chiara recargo su cabeza en el hombro del español cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto; Antonio solo sonreía, definitivamente de ahora en adelante todo sería perfecto.

–Chiara...

–Mmm...

–Te amo– ella abrió los ojos mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro

–Yo... yo también te amo bastardo

Definitivamente de ahora en adelante todo sería perfecto... o hasta que un auto sin frenos impactara con ellos dejando como resultado un aparatoso accidente, dos personas lesionadas y un muerto.

X

Abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz de ese lugar era totalmente cegadora; algo tan blanco era imposible, pero al mismo tiempo era tranquilizante.

– ¿Donde mierdas estoy?– murmuro Chiara un tanto mareada y desconcertada

–Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje, aquí no es bien visto maldecir– le contesto una voz de hombre. La castaña giro para ver de donde provenía esa voz; se encontró con un sujeto unos años mayor que ella, rubio de ojos verdes , con unas cejas que eran un atentado contra la estética y el buen gusto además venia vestido totalmente de blanco.

– ¿Quien rayos eres tú?– el sujeto suspiro

–Ya te dije que cuides tu modo de hablar... y mi nombre es Arthur y soy tu ángel de la guarda... o por lo menos lo era hasta que moriste

– ¡¿QUE YO QUE?!– grito Chiara totalmente alterada

–Moriste– dijo el ángel con simpleza –ibas con tu novio en la carretera, otro sujeto se quedo sin frenos, choco contra ustedes y ahora estas aquí... Bienvenida al paraíso.

La chica estaba en blanco, tenía un sinfín de preguntas en su mente; ¿cómo que murió? ¿Por qué era consiente entonces de lo que pasaba? ¿Un choque? ¿Su bastado estará bien? ¿Cielo? ¿Ángel de la guarda? un momento... ¡¿ANGEL DE LA GUARDA?!

– ¡¿Si tu eres mi maldito ángel de la guarda porque mierdas no me cuidaste y me mantuviste con vida?! ¡Joder! ¡Ese es tu maldito trabajo y lo haces mal! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, plumas?

– ¡Que no maldigas, maldita sea!– Arthur se dio cuenta de su error y se llevo una mano a la boca, Chiara alzo una ceja. El ángel trato de tranquilizarse y mantener la compostura –No me hagas maldecir otra vez; el jefe se da cuenta y nadie quiere despertar su divina ira

–Pero no me has respondido lo que te pregunte

–Ya lo sé– respondió con fastidio– ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de los misteriosos designios de Dios?– Chiara asintió con la cabeza –Pues bien, Dios dijo que tu hora había llegado y yo no puedo interferir con sus deseos. Al fin y al cabo el es el jefe...

–Menudo idiota– el ángel rápidamente cubrió la boca de la chica

–Cállate y deja de blasfemar contra Dios ¿acaso quieres estar en el purgatorio un buen tiempo sin gozar de las divinas comodidades del paraíso?– ella negó con la cabeza –te soltare, pero nada de maldecir ¿estamos? –esta vez asintió.

Arthur la soltó de a poco en poco, no quería correr ningún riesgo.

– ¿Que le paso a Antonio?– pregunto Chiara, después de todo esperaba que estuviera en el vivo, porque... bueno, el no estaba ahí. A menos que... a menos que estuviera en "el purgatorio" si es que ese lugar existía, o en el infierno, aunque dudaba de eso ultimo; el bastardo era idiota pero no era una mala persona.

–El está bien, sigue en la tierra. Aun le falta mucho tiempo para estar aquí

–Claro... entonces que me joda yo mientras el bastardo se da la "gran vida"

– ¡Que no maldigas!– el ángel volvió a suspirar con fastidio –olvídalo y esperemos que al jefe no le moleste tu forma de hablar

Chiara bufo cansada mientras rodaba los ojos

–Está bien tratare de controlarme...

–Bien, entonces sígueme; tenemos algo de papeleo que no puede esperar más. A los nuevos siempre se les dificulta mucho esto, creen que solo es morirse y disfrutar del paraíso... pero aquí también tenemos reglas...

Mientas Arthur habla pasaron por un largo pasillo donde había varias reliquias que se describían en los libros religiosos y que se suponía no existían o que habían desaparecido misteriosamente de la tierra. Llegaron a una especie de sala de espera donde había algunas sillas, igualmente blancas, donde algunas personas esperaban su turno para ser atendidas.

Alrededor de la sala de espera había varias puertas además de pasillos que Dios sabe a donde irían a dar, bueno, de hecho Dios si lo sabe, pero ese no era el punto. Mientras Arthur hablaba con el sujeto que estaba en una especie de recepción, ella tomo asiento y vio como una de las puertas se abrió y dejo pasar a una anciana que casi enseguida tomo asiento.

– ¡Listo!– dijo el ángel mientras sentaba a su lado –me dieron algunas formas que tienes que llenar para poder tener tu registro y puedas pasar la eternidad con todas las comodidades que ofrece el paraíso, a menos claro que quieras reencarnar...

– ¿Reencarnar?

–Sí, no es muy común que las almas pidan eso después de todo lo que ofrecemos; pero existe la posibilidad. Recuerda, tenemos la política del libre albedrío– Chiara sopeso la idea, si reencarnaba tenía la posibilidad de volver con su bastardo y retomar la vida que llevaba

–Quiero reencarnar ¡ahora!

– ¡¿Qué?! Bueno, eso lleva tiempo... necesitamos llenar formas checar si hay alguien a punto de dar a luz, ver si en tu otra vida quieres seguir siendo mujer o cambiar a hombre, además ver si quieres seguir viviendo como vivías o en un medio social diferente, la nacionalidad que deseas tener, entre otras muchas cosas...

¿Pero qué mierdas les sucedía a esos bastardos? ¿No se suponía que al morir pasaban a una mejor vida sin preocupaciones? Que se jodan todos, si, dijo TODOS.

– ¡No me interesa volver a nacer, quiero retomar mi vida!

–Imposible; si quieres reencarnar tendrás que volver a nacer y sin recuerdos de tu vida pasada

– ¡Necesito regresar al lado de mi bastardo ahora!

– ¡No y es mi última palabra!– otra de las puertas se abrió y esta vez dejo entrar a un anciano

– ¿Que son esas puertas?– pregunto Chiara

– ¿Qué?

– ¡¿Que que son esas mal... esas puertas?!

–Dejan pasar a las personas que mueren en los hospitales...

El sonido de una campanilla se dejo escuchar en la sala. Arthur se puso de pie.

–Ven, es nuestro turno para que nos atiendan– Chiara lo siguió de mala manera; tenía que encontrar algún modo de regresar con el español.

Una puerta cercana la pequeña recepción se abrió dejando ver a un joven castaño de ojos miel con un curioso rizo. Ella se acerco lentamente a la puerta donde aun se mantenía el joven.

–Disculpe usted amable señorita– dijo el sujeto –seria usted tan amable de informarme si esta es la recepción de trámites de bienvenida y alojamiento– un tic apareció en el ojo de Chiara ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¡Joder, que nadie puede ser tan formal! pero independientemente de eso, en un hospital hay bellas mujeres como ella, por supuesto, agonizando y podría ocupar el lugar de una de ellas y buscar al bastardo.

Le dio un leve empujón al sujeto de los ojos miel, además de un "a un lado idiota" para echarse a correr a lo largo del pasillo.

Mientras tanto Arthur le hablaba al aire creyendo que Chiara estaba a su lado. El joven del extraño rizo se le acerco.

–Caballero, disculpe que lo interrumpa...– el ángel lo miraba fijamente – ¿Le habla usted a la joven castaña de ojos olivas?

–S–si ¿por qué la pregunta?

–Porque ella se fue corriendo de una forma casi desesperada por aquella puerta– dijo señalando la puerta junto a la recepción.

– ¡¿QUE?!– Arthur abrió la puerta pero ya no se veía absolutamente nada ni nadie –Holy shit...

X

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, muy, muy pesado; como si hubiera corrido un maratón, además que le dolía mucho el costado izquierdo. Joder, esperaba que no fuera nada serio.

Trato de abrir sus ojos pero también se sentían pesados, puñeteros parpados, se relajo y lo volvió a intentar.

Abrió muy poco los ojos, veía borroso, poco después empezó a ver con claridad todo lo que le rodeaba. Giro su rostro hacia la derecha y vio un gran ventana además de un bolsa de suero.

Un hospital... entonces ¿todo eso de que llego al cielo y conoció al ángel de su guarda era una mierda que invento su mente debido a los sedantes?

Seguramente.

En ese caso seguía viva aunque el accidente realmente ocurrió. ¿Donde jodidos estaría Antonio entonces? Porque si no estaba con ella pegado como lapa, muy tal vez estaría en otra habitación.

–...nio...– argh, maldición no puede hablar bien, siente la garganta muy seca

–Vee~ ¿fratello?– momento... ¿hay alguien más en al habtacion? – ¡fratello! ¡Mio dio, Grazie! ¡Lovino despertaste!

Chiara se quedo de a cuadros, ¿quién rayos es ese sujeto tan ruidoso?, aunque tiene cierto parecido a alguien que ya había visto antes ¡Pero qué diablos, eso es lo que menos importa ahora! ¡¿Donde está su bastardo, porque ese tipo esta ahí, que diablos es fratello y por que le dice "Lovino"?!

– ¡Feliciano! ¿Qué sucede, porque gritas?– dijo un sujeto rubio de ojos azules entrando a la habitación seguido de otro tipo raro de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, y atrás de esos fulanos una chica rubia junto a un sujeto con un tulipán en la cabeza

– ¡Lovino despertó!– grito el chico del tic verbal

– ¡Lovino! ¡Lovino, cielo, estas bien!– grito la chica rubia corriendo a abrazarla

–Kesesese, me da gusto saber que sigues entre los vivos, no seria para nada asombroso saber que moriste ¿o no west?

–Así es...

Chiara no entendía ni mierdas delo que está pasando ahí, no sabía quiénes eran esa bola de bastardos y mucho menos de donde sacaban que se llama Lovino; ella se llama Chiara, CHIARA ¿que acaso es mucho pedir? ¿O quieren que...?

…Aunque ese chico que la llamo "fratello" se le sigue haciendo conocido ¿donde lo vio? Algo le sonaban esos ojos miel y el rizo...

...¡EL BASTRARDO QUE EMPUJO EN EL CIELO!...

No, esperen, ¡eso fue una alucinación! imposible que hubiera sucedido ¿o no? ¡¿O no?!

Se les quedo viendo con algo de miedo y desconcierto, tenía que asegurarse que eso fuera una broma y que seguía siendo ella misma.

Se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y acaricio su corto cabello... y ella no tenía el cabello corto. Bajo la vista y... ¡¿donde estaban sus pechos?! Discretamente alzo las sabanas que la cubría y... ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESO QUE LE CUELGA!?

No, no, no, no... Eso es una broma, una cruel y muy mala broma. Giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y sobre la mesita de noche había un recipiente de aluminio, quería alcanzarlo y no podía.

– ¿Cari para que quieres eso?– le pregunto la chica

–D-dámelo– le respondió con voz ronca ¡tampoco tiene la voz ronca!

La rubia obedeció y le dio el recipiente casi enseguida. Chiara lo tomo entre sus manos para ver su reflejo; y lo que vio fue todo menos agradable

– ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

Y bien que les parecio?, este es solo el primer capi, pero les voy a ser sincera, tengo la historia planeada pero solo tengo escrito hasta el tercer capi, si veo que el fic no es muy aceptado lo borrare ó lo ire publicando cada año bisiesto. Pero confio en ustedes mis amados lectores.

Y entonces les preguntare: merece review? recuerden se aceptan, tomatazos, galletas, patatas, zapatos viejos, scones, paella, botellas de vino, amenazas de muerte o dinero en efectivo (bueno, tal vez eso ultimo no).

Saludos, bye (^0^)/


	2. Amnesia

Capitulo 2. Amnesia

–Suponemos que es un caso de amnesia temporal debido al shock producido después del disparo– dijo un médico quien se limpiaba algunas gotas de sudor de su frente. La chica rubia se limitaba a sollozar junto con el chico de rizo.

–Vee~ mi hermano nunca me había gritado de esa manera, ni mucho menos nos había llamado "malditos bastardos desconocidos"– dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Feliciano

–Tiene razón– sollozo la rubia –mi Lovi siempre ha sido una persona muy correcta

–Y que lo digas Emma– intervino el chico de los ojos azules –su comportamiento es raro ¿y de donde saco eso de macho patatas uno y macho patatas dos?– Emma rompió a llorar mas fuerte

–Todo es mi culpa– se tapo la cara con las manos –si nunca se hubiera puesto delante mio, nunca lo hubieran herido y ahora no estaría así

–No digas tonterías– hablo el sujeto del tulipán en la cabeza –el chaval nos hizo un favor; tus sigues viva y el también... que haya quedado algo estúpido no es tu culpa, eso ya viene de familia– el rubio de ojos azules lo miro mal

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Govert?– el mencionado suspiro

–A nada Ludwing, a nada...– el médico se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos

–No es estupidez ni nada de eso, tal vez sea parte de la amnesia temporal que padece, y busca en esa forma agresiva reprimir los hechos traumáticos. Pero esperamos que solo sea un evento pasajero y muy pronto tendrán al Lovino Vargas que todos conocen; pero ténganle un poco de paciencia...

– ¡MALDITAS BRUJAS ¿QUE MIERDA TRATAN DE HACERME?!– se oyó la voz de "Lovino" a lo que todos se quedaron de piedra y el doctor se comenzó a secarse el sudor de nuevo.

– ¿Que le están haciendo?– pregunto el chico de los ojos rojos.

El galeno suspiro pesadamente

–Tratamos de sedarlo...

X

–Señor por favor tranquilícese, se le va abrir la herida y no queremos amarrarlo– dijo una de las cinco enfermeras que trataban de "controlarlo"

– ¡Entonces dejen esa mierda de jeringa en paz!

–Pero señor, tenemos orden de sedarlo... – respondió otra

– ¡Que sedarme ni que mierdas! ¡Lo que deberían hacer es irse a la...!

– ¡Basta!– grito una voz de hombre bastante conocida por Chiara –Yo hare entrar en razón al _señor_

–Disculpe, ¿pero quién es usted?– pregunto la primer enfermera

–No se preocupe, soy un muy buen amigo del _señor _y hare que entre en razón. Téngame confianza.

Sin siquiera rechistarlas enfermeras salieron del cuarto dejando "solos" a los "hombres"

–Hola– saludo el primero quien sonreía de lado. "Chiara" se le quedo viendo con duda – ¿qué? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

–Arthur...

–That's right– sonrió el rubio

– ¡Hijo de la gran...!

– ¡Chiara guarda silencio y pon atención!– gruño el ángel. El "chico" del rizo callo enseguida, Arthur realmente era intimidante – ¿Acaso sabes los problemas en que metiste? ¡Se suponía que te estaba cuidando y de repente desapareces y te metes en el cuerpo de otra persona!

–Lo ves, haces mal tu trabajo...

– ¡No es momento de comentarios fuera de lugar, Bloddy git!– el ángel comenzó a contar hasta diez para relajarse y poder continuar –Afortunadamente el hijo del jefe y el simpático tipo de azul [1] estaban ahí para controlar su divina ira...Pero ya que estas aquí, parte de mi castigo por mi descuido es mantenerte vigilada y procurar que continúes con la vida que llevaba ese sujeto

– ¡Pero yo quiero retomar mi vida y no estar al lado de una bola de subnormales!– Arthur se encogió de hombros

–Son órdenes del jefe...– Chiara bufo

–Claro... el jefe... ¡como sea, yo me quiero largar de aquí!

–No puedes aun no te dan de alta

– ¿Qué?

–Recibiste, bueno, Lovino recibió un balazo por defender a su novia, Emma, en un asalto

–Menudo subnormal– el rubio la miro mal

–Como sea, supongo que ya abras visto a todas las personas cercanas a Lovino

–Sí, ya los vi...

–Bueno, me alegra... por que de ahora en adelante TU serás Lovino Vargas– "Chiara" frunció el ceño –El chico quemas se parece a ti...

–Maldito ángel bastardo

–Continuo... el chico que se parece más a TI es TU hermano, Feliciano. Tiene su pareja, Ludwing Beilschmidt...

–Macho patatas uno...

–Y su hermano Gilbert, un joven albino...

–Macho patatas dos...

–...es tu mejor amigo...

– ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Yo amiga de un alemán?!

–No es "amiga", es "amigo" y también te llevas bastante bien con Ludwing

– ¡¿Qué clase de bastardo eta ese sujeto?!

–También, tienes a tu novia Emma... –"Lovino" suspiro

–Si ya la conocí; de hecho me abrazo

–Pues bien, ella tiene un hermano Govert Van Hemmsckerk

– ¿El tulipán?

–Eh... ¿sí? como sea; a pesar de ser tu cuñado no se llevan muy bien que digamos

–Qué raro, es el único bastardo que mejor me cayó...

–Tengo la leve sensación que tienes un problema en cuanto a las relaciones sociales

X

–Vee~... ya llegamos hermano– dijo Feliciano quien empujaba la silla de ruedas donde venia "Lovino"

–Sí, si... lo que tu digas...– le respondió con cierto fastidio – ¿Y por qué nos tenias que seguir?

–Porque es necesario vigilarte– le respondió Arthur que entro momentos después que ambos castaños –recuerda, tengo que vigilar que no se te "abran las heridas"... órdenes superiores

–Joder...– murmuro "Lovino" con más fastidio

–Vee~ fratello ¿vuoi andare in camera tua?– "el" ojimiel lo miro con espanto

– ¿Q-que dijiste?– Feliciano lo miro con asombro

– ¿No me entendiste?– "Lovino" negó con la cabeza –T-te pregunte si querías ir a tu habitación...

–A-ah eso... si claro... ¿dónde está?

–Subiendo segunda puerta a la izquierda... yo... ¿quieres que te...?–Arthur intervino

–No te preocupes Feliciano, yo me encargo de instalarlo– sonrió

–Gracias... por cierto, tu habitación será la de enfrente de Lovino– Arthur asintió con la cabeza; ayudo a levantar al "chico" caminando con precauciona por las escaleras.

Feliciano los miro fijamente; estaba totalmente asustado ¡su hermano había olvidado su lengua materna! ¡Lovino olvido su idioma! ¿Como paso eso? era imposible... ¿Como su hermano que estaba tan orgullosos de sus orígenes olvido algo tan elemental [2]?

Bueno era consciente de la amnesia temporal que había adquirido Lovino después del accidente, y también era consciente que gracias a eso había olvidado varias cosas... tal vez por eso el médico insistió de una muy extraña manera que Arthur los acompañara. Si, tal vez la amnesia era más severa de lo que imagina.

X

–Sabes... le empiezo a tomar cariño al inútil ese de Feliciano. Es un idiota bastante considerado

–Es porque es tu hermano– le contesto Arthur a Lovino con simpleza

– ¡Joder! que no es mi hermano, estúpido ángel bastardo– el rubio frunció el ceño

– ¡Holy shit! Cuida esa lengua, Lovino en su vida ha dicho una sola maldición, y a ti parece que te darán un premio por decir todas las idioteces que puedas en un minuto

– ¡Y no se supone que tu tampoco puedes maldecir!– gruño "el" castaño

–Digamos que ahora que soy "mortal" tengo ciertas libertades... ¡pero eso es algo que no te importa!– frunció sus grandes cejas –además se supone que tienes que retomar la vida de Lovino y por lo tanto tienes que actuar como él.

–Te tengo una noticia– dijo "Lovino" en un tono mordaz –soy mujer...

–Ya no... Ahora eres hombre

–Me puedo acostumbrar a ser hombre y a actuar como uno, tener algo entre las piernas y orinar de pie; también me puedo acostumbrar a estar rodeada de alemanes y tener un hermano babotas... pero no me puedo acostumbrar a tener NOVIA... ¡No me gustan las mujeres, porque soy MUJER!– Arthur lo miro sin expresión

–Eres hombre aprende...

– ¡Que! ¡Estás loco! No puedo hacer eso... es... es...es... ¡No puedo!

–Acostúmbrate

– ¡Argh! Es inútil discutir contigo... ¡En cuanto pueda me largo de aquí y luego buscare a mi idiota entomatado!

–... No puedes...– el ángel suspiro

– ¡¿Y por qué cojones no puedo?!–el castaño lo vio enfadado

–Lovino...

–Me llamo Chiara...

–... ya ha pasado más de un año...– al ojimiel parecía que se le cayó encima un balde de agua helada; la expresión se le relajo de tal manera que parecía hecho de cera

– ¿U-un año?– pregunto "Lovino" con miedo en la voz

–Se que suena extraño; pero la forma en que se maneja el tiempo en el paraíso y aqui en la tierra es muy distinto. En la tierra puede pasar un año y en el cielo ese año puede parecer unos cuantos minutos...

–Entonces...

–Todos los que Chiara conoció llevan extrañándola un año

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió.

–Vee~ ¿puedo pasar?

–Claro, pasa Feliciano– el castaño más joven entro con precaución, como si estuviera en un campo minado

– ¿Podemos hablar? a solas...– dijo mirando al rubio

Antes de levantarse de su asiento, Arthur murmuro de forma apenas audible hacia Lovino un "no hagas idioteces".

Feliciano espero a que el de grandes cejas saliera de la habitación para empezar a hablar

– ¿Me puedo sentar?

–No peguntes y solo siéntate– Feliciano obedeció

–Me da gusto que aun estés aquí... No... No sabría que hacer sin ti.

–O-oye...

–Pero...– Feliciano comenzó a sollozar –es extraño tenerte aquí y que no me recuerdes, ni a Gil, o a Emma... Tampoco recuerdas la casa– el llanto se hizo mas intenso –supongo que tampoco te acuerdas de papá y mamá –sonrío de lado –mucho menos del abuelo ¿verdad?

"Lovino" bajo la vista ¿cómo decirle a un completo extraño y de una manera creíble que estas utilizando el cuerpo de su hermano para tu propio beneficio?

–Pero... estas vivo– Feliciano no aguanto más y rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño.

"El" ojimiel lo miro de manera indescifrable. No estaba acostumbrada a ver triste a la gente porque ella también se pone triste; y ver llorar a ese chico de e manera removió algunos sentimientos cursis que creía no tener.

Sin pensarlo mucho abrazo a su "hermano". El otro chico respondió al abrazo.

–A-ayúdame a recordar– dijo Lovino –quiero... quiero recordarlos a todos, a ti, a papá, a mamá, al abuelo, a todos... pero no llores ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo– sonrió el ítalo mas joven. "Ella" tambien sonrió

–Pero ya suéltame, me lastimas ¡joder pesas mucho!

* * *

[1] Hago referencia a Vishnú (no pretendo ofender a nadie)

[2]Se dice que cuando te da amnesia puedes olvidar varias cosas que tienen que ver con tu día a día, pero jamás se olvidara el lenguaje, era más posible que olvidara el español al italiano; pero aun así es poco probable. Existen casos que las personas con amnesia recuerdan o saben idiomas que nadie cercano a ellos habla. Pero como en este caso Chiara no le dio amnesia si no que se metió en el cuerpo de otra persona, eso explica porque no sabe nada de italiano

* * *

**Chibi Neko-chan:**

Wolas~ ¿Qué de donde saco tantas ideas? Déjame pensar… *media hora después* no lo sé, mi mente retorcida aborta semejantes cosas de repente y yo no tengo más remedio que plasmarlas en papel, esperando que sean agradables para alguien más. Enserio no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer tus comentarios. Jajajaja seee~ yo tampoco me lo puedo imaginar… Saludos.

**Loviandtheworld:**

Wolas~ Me alegra que al menos te agrade el fundamento de la historia, y bueno, se que se entiende por reencarnar que es volver a nacer. Pero siéndote franca, eso me resultaría un tanto inconveniente, me explico: imagínate que Chiara muere y vuelve a nacer; Antonio ya tendría un poquitillo más de 40 y Lovino (porque claro esta nacería siendo hombre) apenas unos diez y tantos. No creo poder manejar algo así y me pareció más conveniente (y divertido) pensar que podría pasar si ocupaba el cuerpo de alguien más.

Aunque no entiendo por qué dices que resulta ser un poco decepcionante sobre todo por ser un Spamano. Y aunque suene feo, Chiara si se apropio de el cuerpo de Lovino así sin más. Y en cuanto a él (Lovino) te explico: Utilice al Lovino "seductor y amable" (ese que solo se muestra con las mujeres) como el Lovino que murió; Chiara tiene el carácter y demás cosas que todos conocimos de Romano, y al morir ella y meterse en el cuerpo del Lovino "seductor" nos da como resultado el Lovino normal que todos conocemos.

Y sí, estas en lo correcto y te doy la razón, Himaruya-sama explico que tanto las Nyos como los personajes normales tienen personalidades diferentes, pero te repito, para que se desarrolle el fic y la trama sea entretenida era necesario "aplicarles" estas personalidades; para que a lo largo de la historia los personajes se vean "in character".

Y tal vez adelantas juicios, si bien Chiara se metió en el cuerpo de Lovino, su intención no fue "robarse" la vida de este último. Lo único que quería era un medio para regresar con Antonio, pero ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de robarse un cuerpo.

Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer y comentar para expresarte, no me molesta esto, al contrario, me gusta que me critiquen y me hagan ver sus opiniones, y que al expresarlas se aclaren dudas y quizás errores de apreciación. Saludos

* * *

Y bueno que les pareció? Recuerden que el que avisa no es traidor, ya les había comentado que tardaría eternidades en publicar, pero no significa que abandone el fic, eso jamas! tal vez y con un poco de suerte, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar. En fin, recuerden que el amor en forma de review es el amor más grande de un lector hacia el autor. Saludos, bye (^0^)/


	3. Llamada

**Renuncia:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 3. Llamada

–De verdad mon cher... no entiendo por qué haces esto– dijo un rubio de melena que venía manejando

–Tú no digas nada Fran y mejor sigue conduciendo– le respondió Antonio quien venía del lado del copiloto

–Pero mon ami, tu ODIAS a ese intento de turco y el primito de le petit es la persona más aburrida que conozco... no entiendo cual es la necesidad de pasar por ellos– Francis giro la cabeza para verlo de frente

– ¡Mantén la vista al frente vamos a chocar! – grito Antonio de forma histérica

–Cálmate Toni, no va a pasar nada mientras "hermanito" Francis maneje –...pero no me has respondido mon ami ¿cuál es la necesidad de ir por ese par?

–De alguna manera son parte de su familia, y ella estaría contenta de que ellos estén ahí

– ¿Y yo mon ami?– pregunto el rubio de forma sugerente

–Eehh... bueno... digamos que tú eras... como su..., te consideraba como su "bastardo francés pervertido favorito"

–Ay Toni~ lo haces ver tan lindo y adorable

–Jajajaja es que ella era así, linda y adorable

–Tengo la leve sensación de que eres masoca, digo, que Chiarita se cargaba un humor bastante... "peculiar"– Antonio sonrió

–Sí, era peculiar, de hecho fue la personita más peculiar que conocí... la extraño– confeso el castaño

–Ya ha pasado un largo año ¿verdad?– el español giro el rostro hacia la ventanilla

–...Si...– se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos. Francis suspiro

–Mon am, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?– Antonio se aclaro la garganta aun sin voltear

–Si es para que nos acostemos juntos ya sabes la respuesta...

–Jajajaja non mon amour. Eso ya me quedo claro hace varios años... es otra cosa ¿puedo?

–Dispara

– ¿Por qué te sigues martirizando con esa absurda idea?– el ojiverde apretó los puños –Contéstame Toni

–Francis... si no entiendes no preguntes y mantente callado

– ¡Pero Toni! No entiendo esa maldita manía tuya de culparte cada día, cada hora y cada maldito minuto desde que eso paso

–Cállate...

–Pero...

–¡Con un demonio ya basta!– Antonio giro a verlo y dos gruesos lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas – ¡Fue mi maldita culpa por no hacerle caso! Ella me dijo que era mejor salir al día siguiente ¿y qué fue lo que hice? ¡Hice algo que no quería y la mate por mi estúpida culpa! Si nos hubiéramos esperado al día siguiente JAMAS hubiera muerto... ¡¿Y sabes lo peor?! ¡¿No?!

–... Tonio cálmate...

– ¡QUE YO MISMO JUGUE CON NUESTRA MUERTE MINUTOS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE! ¡ENTIENDES!... yo... soy un maldito miserable...

Un silencio bastante incomodo se apodero del ambiente después de eso.

–Toni...

–Por favor ya basta Francis...

–En ocasiones te sigo viendo como al crio de doce años que conocí... ¿sabes por qué? porque eres un poco lento y tonto mon amour– el español mantenía la vista gacha.

Francis prendió las intermitentes y se aparco en una orilla de la avenida

– ¡No te detengas es peligroso!

– ¡Antonio cállate ya escúchame!– le grito el rubio tomándolo por los hombros –hay veces que me pregunto por qué eres tan tonto...– Francis relajo el agarre –Escúchame bien y entiéndelo; ese accidente NO fue tu culpa... ¿y sabes por qué? Porque jamás contabas con que ese tipo se iba a quedar sin frenos, es más ¿cómo ibas a saber eso?... Si no hubieran sido ustedes tal vez hubieran sido los que venían más atrás o los de más adelante, pero no... Desagraciadamente fue Chiara.

– ¡Pero yo jugué con eso!

– ¡Porque eres demasiado inocente mon ami! Demasiado tonto e inocente para tu propio bien... Es cierto que jugar con eso no ha sido lo más inteligente que has hecho, ¡pero eso no te convierte en un asesino! solo fue un accidente. Solo fue una desgracia, solo fue algo que paso y que nos daño a todos... sobre todo a ti Toni– el español levanto la cabeza mirando al techo del auto mientras apretaba los labios. Unos segundos después giro la cabeza para ver al rubio.

–Yo no lo veo así...

–Lo sé y por eso solo te pido algo

– ¿Que nos acostemos?

–Oh vamos Toni, no empieces con evasivas, esto es enserio... solo te pido que te des una oportunidad. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el pasado... a menos que te consigas un DeLorean o te llames Sam Beckett [1] – Antonio soltó una risilla floja –...míralo de este modo; tienes una vida por delante y hay mucho que hacer. Piensa que Chiara está muy feliz y muy tranquila en el lugar donde este, acompañada de ángeles y todas esas cosas cursis en las que crees ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo– susurro

–Bien, entonces sigamos. Si no nos damos prisa esos dos son capases de asesinarse con una hoja de lechuga.

X

– ¿Seguro que estas bien? No es normal estornudar de esa manera– comentó Feliciano desde la cocina

–Si estoy bien, tú sigue en lo tuyo– le respondió "Lovino" sentado junto al sillón con Arthur

–Vee~ fratello…– el ítalo más joven se acerco al living donde Lovino hacia zapping ignorando a medio mundo. Arthur le dio un codazo disimuladamente

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Me hablas a mí?– Feliciano asintió

–Fratello, ¿cuándo volveremos a abrir el "fratelli maccheroni"?

– ¿¡El que diablos?!

– ¿No recuerdas que tenemos un restaurante que se llama "fratelli maccheroni"?

–No… no me acordaba– disimuladamente giro con Arthur

– ¿Qué significa "fratelli maccheroni"?

–Hermanos macarroni– contesto el ángel robándole el mando de la televisión. Un tic apareció en el ojo "del" castaño.

–Feliciano… déjame ver si te entendí bien. Dices que tenemos un restaurante y muy probablemente ambos cocinamos ahí, ¿correcto?

– ¡Si~!

–Y dices que el dichoso lugar se llama "hermanos macarroni"…

– ¡SI~!– el tic regreso

– ¿¡Y quien fue el grandísimo animal que le puso esa mierda de nombre al local!?

–Vee… fuiste tu hermano…– la no muy discreta risa de Arthur se oyó hasta la mitad de la calle. "Lovino" trato de aclararse la garganta

–Viéndolo bien el nombre no es tan malo… pero ya veremos eso después de comer

–Esa bien fratello... Que te gustaría más para acompañar la pasta, un Merlot o un Zinfandel [2] ?– "Lovino" se quedo en blanco

–...Sorpréndeme...

–¡Vee~!–Cuando Feliciano desapareció de su campo visual le dio un pellizcó al ángel

–¿¡Porque no me dijiste lo del restaurante!?

–¡What hell...! Se me olvido, ¡no lo puedo recordar todo!

–¡Deberías!

–Pero no veo cual es el problema, solo es cocinar y ya

–Ese es el maldito problema, lo único sé que preparar es cereal y poner a calentar agua ¡y una vez se me quemo!

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Y cómo es que te ibas a casar?

–El bastardo cocinaba, no yo

–No es mi problema, tienes que aprender...

–Menuda ayuda de mierda– "el" castaño saco su cartera y recontó nuevamente su dinero, vale, que la carera era del otro sujeto; pero ya que se había apropiado de su cuerpo, ¿por qué no apropiarse de su dinero?

Joder que eso se oyó fatal, pero era cierto. Cabe decir que el bastardo tenía muy bien escondió el dinero, pero no había descansado hasta hurgar en el último rincón de la habitación.

La puerta principal se abrió.

–Kesesese Miren nada mas... Lovinito mi buen amigo, ¿qué tanto buscas en esa poco genial cartera?– Gilbert se sentó a su lado pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros

–¡Joder suéltame! Que no tengas nada que hacer no significa que tengamos que aguantarte– Gil se le quedo viendo fijo unos segundos y "lo" tomo por los hombros – ¿Que tanto me miras?

–¿¡Quién diablos eres tú y que le has hecho a Lovino!? ¡Responde extraño ser!

–¡Maldición suéltame!

–¡Responde ser amnésico poco asombroso!– Chiara –ahora Lovino– siempre se ha caracterizado por tener una paciencia infinita, no por nada aguantaba al bastardo. Pero que un jodido alemán que se hace llamar "amigo" la zarandé de esa forma, definitivamente no tiene nombre y es algo que no puede soportar, y mucho menos su paciencia

–¡Me cago en la puta de...! ¡Me llamo Chiara, morí y me metí en el cuerpo de este imbécil. Y ahora tengo que aguantar a toda la maldita fauna que lo rodeaba; y este bastardo cejón no es un puto enfermero, es mi puto ángel de la guarda! ¿¡Contento!?

Arthur no podía estar más pálido. ¡¿Como se le ocurre andar diciendo esas cosas?! Se supone que nadie, ¡absolutamente NADIE debe de saberlo!

Gilbert se quedo callado, quieto, con cara de circunstancias. Un leve temblor apareció en su ceja... seguido de una risa mal contenida

–JAJAJAJA– decir que el albino estaba revolcándose de risa era poco –Jajajaja, Dios Lovino, eres grande Jajajaja– se limpio la cara debido a las lagrimas que salían a causa de la risa –muy en el fondo sigues teniendo el buen humor de siempre

–¿¡Pero qué...!? Pediste la verdad maldición, ¡no te rías!– decir que "Lovino" estaba cabreadísimo era poco

–Claro, claro, y mi asombrosa persona se llamo Neil Armstrong y fue a la luna– le contesto el albino en un tono condescendiente y falsamente paternal

–¡Argh! ¡Con una mierda, me largo!

–Eh? ¿Y dejar sola a mi asombrosa persona? ¿Qué es lo suficientemente importante como para dejarme solo?– "el" castaño se encamino de mala gana hacia la puerta de enfrente

–A gastar dinero, joder

–¡Gástalo en mi y no te vayas! Pensé que eras agarrado y por eso te llevabas bien con el hermanito de tu ex novia

–¿¡Cual ex novia!?–gritó "el" ítalo totalmente escandalizado

–¡Lily! Dios no puedo creer que tampoco te acuerdes de ella, era preciosa... aunque... pensándolo bien se veía más pequeña que la edad que realmente aparentaba. Si no te conociera diría que tienes ciertas desviaciones pederastas

–¿¡Por Cristo, que mierdas estás diciendo!?– un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de su rostro –no soy una... ¡un maldito enfermo! ¡Me largo!

Feliciano salió de la cocina con un colador en una mano y una palita de madera en otra

–¿No te vas a quedar a comer?

–¡Que le den a la comida!

–¡Lovino detente inmediatamente, no puedes salir solo!– intervino Arthur por primera vez

–¡A ti también que te den!

–¡Recuerda lo que dijo el jefe!

–¡Que también le den!– salió azotando la puerta

–¡Chia...! ¡Lovino! Que te dije de blasfemar– Arthur lo siguió, no iba a permitir que hiciera alguna estupidez.

Gilbert y Feliciano se quedan en silencio

–Gil...

–Mmm?

–¿Qué significa "que le den"?–el albino solo suspiro

X

Francis se aparco en la acera de enfrente, se supone que tendrían que estar afuera; pero por lo visto aun estaban dentro de la casa.

Dios, lo único que deseaba internamente es que no hayan cometido ninguna barbaridad.

Tanto el rubio como el castaño bajaron del auto, Antonio ya un poco mas recuperado de su crisis emocional tarareaba una cancioncilla que acababa de escuchar en la radio, y Francis, bueno, era un manojo de nervios; saber que vas a manejar un poco mas de 45 kilómetros [3] con un par de psicópatas no le daba la mas mínima confianza. Aunque pensándolo bien, Antonio también contaba como uno... rectificando: viajar con tres psicópatas no le daba la más mínima confianza.

Antonio llamo a la puerta de la casa en cuestión, esperando unos minutos a que el primo de Chiara abriera la puerta, pero nadie respondía.

–Fra, 7¿crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía?

–No, aun es muy pronto. Mejor vuelve a llamar, si vemos que traen la ropa llena de sangre, contusiones, cortadas y además traen un cuchillo en la mano... entonces si hay que llamarlos

Llamaron nuevamente, y un sujeto alto, moreno, con una pequeña barba y un extraño antifaz los recibió

–Hola...

–¡Sadiq!– saludo Antonio – ¿qué cuentas? ¿Y Heracles?– el de la barba bufo

–Ese maldito niñato está encerrado en su habitación desde que llegue... Tuve que forzar la chapa para entrar– Francis alzo una ceja

–¿A quién le dices maldito niñato, bigotudo?– interrumpió un chico castaño con cara totalmente adormilada

–Dios santo... ¿Porque siempre tienen que pelear?– murmuro de forma cansada el rubio. Antonio sonrió de manera superficial, además de que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia y tenían algo importante que hacer.

–Hey chicos... Se hace tarde, ¿nos vamos ya?– tanto Heracles como Sadiq bajaron la vista, Antonio tenía razón. Se hacía tarde.

Subieron al auto y tal y como había predicho Francis, la mayor parte del camino "el niño gato" y el "bigotudo" se la pasaron peleando y Antonio ya venía tenso y con los puños crispados.

–Fran...– murmuro Antonio

–¿Qué pasa mon cher?

–Recuérdame porque trajimos a Sadiq

–No lo sé, tú dijiste que lo querías traer...– le respondió el francés. Y el comentario no paso desapercibido por el sujeto del antifaz

–Si estoy aquí, en esta miniatura de auto, aguantando al niñato perezoso; es porque era el mejor amigo de Chiara

–Maldito bigotudo, dudo mucho que realmente fueran "amigos"

–¡Claro que lo fuimos!... bueno– dudo un poco –eso fue después de que nos dimos cuenta de que como pareja jamás íbamos a funcionar. Le ayude a conseguir otro departamento, porque claro que ya no íbamos a poder vivir juntos y...– Sadiq era un hombre guapo, guapo, valiente y listo, aunque eso ultimo se podía poner en duda; pues no podía comprender la magnitud de lo que acababa de decir.

Vamos, que no es nada inteligente decirle al que iba a ser marido de tu ex novia que antes de ser buenos amigos te la tirabas... cosa que ella mantenía en el más riguroso de los secretos... pobre idiota.

Tampoco pudo predecir que los celos psicópatas de Antonio saldrían a flote y que muy probablemente su muerte estaba cerca.

Ignorando su propia paranoia, Antonio se desabrocho la cinta de seguridad, hincándose sobre su asiento para tener una mejor visión de su próxima víctima que venía en el asiento trasero.

–Repíteme eso de que vivieron juntos...– la voz le salió en un tono guturalmente dulce y atento

–Eh...yo...– ni bien pudo terminar de hablar cuando Antonio se le dejo ir directo al cuello en un extraño intento de ahorcamiento

–¡Antonio suéltalo! ¡Joder, que el maldito auto se va de lado!– grito aterrado Francis en el volante

–¡Solo déjame matarlo un poquito!

–Argh ¡Suél-tame! ¡A-ahora s-e p-porque m-urio Ch-chiara!

Antonio lo soltó de golpe. Agacho la vista.

Se volvió a sentir miserable, ahora entiende que los demás lo ven de la misma forma que el mismo se ve; aunque Francis por ser su amigo lo trate con un poco mas de lastima y condescendencia

–¡JA! lo sabia–soltó de repente Sadiq –no eres más que un torpe asesino señor "Don novio perfecto"

Un tirón se sintió de repente dentro del carro, Francis había frenado de golpe haciendo que, tanto Heracles, como los otros dos se fueran de bruces contra los asientos delanteros

–NADIE ES UN ASESINO– el rubio se no taba realmente enfadado –Así que Toño, mon cheri, mas te vale mantener tu enorme trasero pegado en ese asiento y mantenerte quieto y callado... Y lo mismo va para ti mon petit Sadiq o les juro que los aventare del auto en movimiento y seré muy feliz por eso ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

–...si...– murmuraron el par de castaños

–Yo te puedo ayudar a aventar del auto al bigotudo

–Heracles... petit... cállate tú también

X

Estaba enojada, realmente enojada.

Todavía que trata de ser amable y simpática con el esperpento alemán ese y el muy desgraciado tiene el escaro de burlarse en su cara.

Definitivamente no sabía cómo esa cosa despercudida autodenominado "asombroso ser humano" tenía amigos...

Está bien, debía admitirlo, "ella" no ha tenido muchos amigos. La mayoría de la gente se le acercaba por interés, y como no lo iban a hacer. Vamos, que el maldito carácter solo se lo aguantaban por el dinero... que lamentablemente sabe la jodida a manos de quien fue a caer, seguramente a las manos del bastardo no...

Era extraño ver qué cosas desencadenaban unos simples pensamientos. De estar enojada con el bicho albino ese, ahora estaba triste, y lo peor del caso es que no sabe donde mierdas anda.

Y es que tenía que reconocerlo, a pesar de haber estado en esa ciudad un par de ocasiones y haberse quedado prendada por esa belleza casi utópica de una urbe combinada con grandes parques –que parecían bosquecillos– y calles arboladas, la conocía muy poco.

Ironías de la vida, exactamente era a esa ciudad a donde se dirigían el bastardo y ella cuando sucedió aquello. Irían a vivir juntos... casados... y quizás siendo tan jodidamente cursis –como eran– decidirían tener una familia: dos niños, un huerto y un perro...

Suspiro.

Ahora solo tenía eso, un cuerpo extraño, una familia extraña y una vida extraña... totalmente ajena a "ella", corrección, a "el".

Adaptación y resignación.

Solamente esas dos palabras podían caber en su mente ahora.

Tenía que aceptar que dejo de ser "Chiara" para ahora ser "Lovino". Tenía que aceptar que su vida había cambiado y tenía que adaptarse a todo aquello que vendría. Tenía que resignarse a llevar una vida diferente a la que solía tener bajo esas luces. Tenía que resignarse a que ya no lo podría buscar de nuevo, a que ya no podría cumplir su sueño de tener una familia con el bastardo, a que por esa familia dejaría la bambalinas, viviría de las regalías y cuidaría e ellos.

Tenía que resignarse a vivir y aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos impulsivos.

Volvió a suspirar.

Pero qué remedio, ya no era algo que pudiera deshacer. Inocentemente encontró el lugar que estaba buscando: una librería.

Arthur "lo" observo todo el tiempo desde que salieron de la casa de Feliciano, pensó que cometería alguna estupidez. Afortunadamente no fue así, contrario a sus pronósticos entro a una tienda de libros...

Algo era seguro, lo humanos son y serán seres complejos cuya naturaleza es tan predecible como incierta, cosa que el jamás entendería por completo.

X

El lugar era tan verde y sencillo. Pero tenía esa hermosura que solo da la sencillez. Todo era como un gran jardín, con el pasto verde recién cortado, grandes árboles marcando el perímetro y péquenos arbustos que marcaban los pasillos entre cada loza.

Cuatro hombres se encontraban frente a una en particular con la vista clava en el nombre y la fecha grabados en la loseta; cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos y oraciones.

No es fácil perder "algo", y mucho menos cuando ese "algo" es un "alguien", así haya paso un año o un siglo.

Antonio se puso en canclillas mientras dejaba encima del sepulcro un par de claveles rojos; se mantuvo un rato más en esa posición con la mirada fija, casi perdida.

Heracles, Sadiq y Francis intercambiaron una irada significativa entre ellos en un mudo acuerdo dejaron solo a Antonio. Un suave viento meció los arboles dándole un toque mas melancólico a ese momento y lugar. Acaricio con dedos trémulos la lapida.

–...Perdóname... ...– aun sentía aquel fatídico día como si hubiera si ayer, e incluso se atrevía a decir que era peor, más doloroso...

_Ellos volcaron después de impactar contra el vehículo sin frenos, su auto dio un par de vueltas hasta que salieron del camino quedando de cabeza._

_Su visión se volvió roja, se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, pudo sentir una herida en su frente._

_Trato de moverse, no podía._

_Un dolor my agudo en su pierna derecha le impedía moverse y hacer grandes esfuerzos, desistió en hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. Trato de enfocar su vista hacia su pierna dañada; no podía, la sangre le impedía ver bien, así que con sus manos trato de palpar la zona afectada._

_Tenía una fractura y podía apostar su otra pierna a que se le veía el hueso salido... y eso dolía horrores_

–_...argh...__–__ esa no era su voz, era..._

–_¡Chiara...!__–__ giro el rostro_

–Tonio– la voz de Francis lo saco de sus pensamientos –mon ami, ya es tarde... tenemos que regresar

El español asintió con la cabeza. El rubio puso una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño

–¿Estás bien? ¿O quieres qué...?

–Estoy bien– contesto en forma entrecortada –enseguida voy con ustedes...

Francis asintió de forma silenciosa regresando nuevamente al auto. Antonio se puso de pie, limpio con el puno e la camisa su rostro. Trato de serenarse y sonreír.

Siempre sonreia.

Camino sin prisa hacia donde estaban los demás subió en silencio al auto; los otros lo imitaron.

–Y bien... tengo hambre, a donde nos llevaras a comer Sadiq?– pregunto con tamaña desfachatez Antonio

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que tendría que invitarles algo?

–Porque si mal no recuerdo mon cher, TÚ casi haces que nos matemos, asa que creo justo que minino nos invites algo de comer– Heracles embozo una pequeña sonrisa

–¡Eso no es cierto! yo no tuve toda la culpa, ¡"sonrisitas" empezó todo!

–Anda bigotudo, es tu oportunidad de demostrar que eres un gran "amigo"

–¡Cállate!

X

–Lovino...

–Me llamo Chiara...– contradijo "el" castaño en un tono casi automático mientras seguía hojeando libros

–De ahora en adelante eres Lovino, ¿cuándo te vas a acostumbrar?

–Nunca y sigue buscando. Si no lárgate, no te ocupo aquí jodiendome la existencia– aventó un libro a una pequeña cesta junto a otros cuatro

–Llevamos casi hora y media en este lugar y aun no entiendo que es lo que becas– Arthur se empezaba a impacientar

–Quizás tus ENORMES y HORROROSAS cejas no te dejan ver bien...– el ángel frunció el ceño –pero no te preocupes, algún dio las arreglaremos– termino pasándole uno de los libros de la cesta

–¿Libros de cocina?– pregunto dudoso Arthur

–Si...

–¿Y para que quiere eso?

"El" castaño con una cara de extremo enfado, de esas que dicen que no has causado la más mínima gracia y merecerías morir de la forma más patética posible, y con los ojos entrecerrados giro a ver al rubio; trato de relajarse y no cometer un "angelcidio" en ese preciso instante

–A ver... según yo me explique muy bien cuando dije que lo único que se cocinar es cereal con leche y agua quemada [4]– una de las empleadas de la librería se les acerco disimuladamente interesada por aquella charla –entonces TU bastardo, me has repetido hasta hincharme los malitos cojones que debo "aptarme"...

–es retomar...– interrumpió el ángel

–ADAPTARME a la jodida y mediocre vida de este idiota; así que para darte el maldito gusto, además de que dejes de joder, aprenderé a cocinar... aparte que el idiota de Feliciano no puede solo con el restaurante...

–¡Me sorprendes! creí que no te importaba– las mejillas de Lovino se enrojecieron

–¡Y no me importa! solo... solo... ¡Que te importa! Quiero aprender a cocinar y ya

–Eehh... Disculpen caballeros– intervino la empleada –no pude evitar escucharlos, y... permítanme recomendarles este; es nuestro _best seller_

Lovino tomo el libro que le ofreció la dependiente que rezaba: _"Como cocinar sin matar a nadie en el intento. Edición para ingleses"_

–¿Esto es una broma?– inquirió el ángel sintiéndose un poco ofendido

–En lo absoluto señor, según me dijo la cuñada del vecino del esposo de la prima de mi tío que da muy buenos resultados... quizá por eso se vende bien– Lovino arqueo una ceja

–Igual también me lo llevo...– la dependiente sonrió retirándose, orgullosa por haber encaminado a un par de almas desorientadas en busca de respuestas por el buen camino del arte culinario.

–Eso me sigue pareciendo un insulto...– volvió a hablar el rubio

–¿Te sientes incluido por tu nombrecito, "Arthur~"?

–¡You bloody bastard...!

–¡No debes insultar a una dama!

–¡Tú no eres una fucking dama!– touché

–Maldición... ya cállate y busca un maldito libro que hable de vinos. ¡Y más te vale que sea bueno y entendible, si no te lo aviento entre esas cejotas tuyas!

–¿¡Que tienes en contra de mis pobres cejas!?

–¡Son horribles!– dio por zanjado el tema –y ya, ¡busca el maldito libro joder!– A regañadientes Arthur empezó a buscar entre los libros lo que Lovino le encargo de tan buen modo.

"El" castaño empezó a revisar guiase sobre pastas y comida italiana, se estaba impacientando, no era fácil leer tanto maldito recetario y entenderle; ¡¿qué diantres significaba "al dente"?! Además, analizando el rumbo y la casa en donde vivía Feliciano, se veía que el bastardo es de dinero; por lo tanto y muy seguramente el restaurante debía ser un lugar con cierto prestigio y de cierto modo fino.

Malitos bastardos... ¡¿no se podían conformar con una simple fonda [5]?!... cabrones.

Detuvo su búsqueda unos segundos. Suspiro pesadamente alzando su vista hacia el ventanal del local que daba a una calle bastante concurrida, llena de bistros y otros locales.

–No puede ser...

:::

:::

–Hala qué lindo sitio!– Exclamo el español sentándose en una de las sillas dispuestas afuera de un pequeño bistro

–Tsk, no debería gastar mi dinero alimentando vagos– dijo Sadiq entre dientes, mas para sí mismo que para los demás

–Alégrate bigotudo, por primera vez en tu vida estás haciendo algo bueno

–Jodido crio, ¿cuándo te piensas callar?

–Nunca... y no me vuelvas a callar– Francis suspiro

–Enserio Tonio, ¿por qué los trajimos?

:::

:::

Lovino aprovechando que su "amoroso" ángel de la guarda se estaba haciendo un lio con algunos libros, se acerco a la cajera

–Présteme el teléfono– demando el

– ¿Perdone?

–El teléfono; présteme el teléfono– dijo desesperado, moviendo las piernas como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de orinar

–Disculpe, pero solo es para el uso del personal y en casos muy urgentes– le contesto la mujer con una pachorrudes muy digna de cierto pariente suyo

– ¡Es una emergencia maldición!– grito\susurro bastante molesto –además, me voy a llevar varios malditos libros... ¡me he ganado el derecho a usar esa mierda de aparato!

:::

:::

– ¿Y qué piensas pedir mon ami?

–Aaah... no se Fran...– contesto Antonio

–Serna... Decídanse, no pienso estar aquí toda la malita tarde... ¡y pidan algo barato!– bufo molesto Sadiq, ¡no tenían compasión por su cartera!

:::

:::

– ¿Va a ser una llamada local?– pregunto la cajera

–Que si maldición– Lovino prácticamente le suplicaba con la mirada

–Está bien... Pero por favor, que sea una llamada corta

Prácticamente le arrebato el teléfono a la dependiente y marco. Esperaba que funcionara

–_Lo sentimos, el numero que usted marco no existe. Favor de verificarlo, gracias._

Argh... maldita voz mecánica, maldito teléfono, maldita suerte, maldito idiota y su número "inexistente"... eso le costara caro.

Marco un segundo número que se le vino a la mente. Pedía internamente que esta vez sí funcionara. Solo se conformaba con escuchar su voz un momentito y sería feliz y ya no pediría más.

Un tono.

Dos.

Tres. ¡Maldición que ya conteste!

–_Diga–_ contesto una voz adormilada

–Tú, rápido, pásame a Antonio– la voz no le contestaba –Rápido, no tengo todo el día

– _¿Quien habla?_

– ¡No hagas preguntas estúpidas y pásamelo!

:::

:::

Eso ya no le estaba gustando a Heracles, ¿quién era ese sujeto y como sabía que estaba con Antonio?

–Insisto, ¿quién habla?

–_Con una... comunícame con el_

– ¿Pasa algo petit?– Heracles negó con la cabeza levantándose de su asiento alejándose un poco para poder hablar mejor con ese sujeto que más bien parecia un psicópata

– ¿Dime quien eres y donde estas?– era un poco obvio que los estaban vigilando

–Ya _te dije que no importa, solo comunícame con el_

–No hasta que me respondas quien eres y que quiere con el

– _¡Con un demonio "Tontocles" pásame al "bastardo entomatado"!_

_**°°–Sinceramente no entiendo como somos familia**_

–_**La prima de tu madre era mí...**_

– _**¡Eso ya lo sé! Lo que quiero saber es por qué eres tan tonto... En vez de llamarte "Heracles" deberías llamarte "Tontocles"°°**_

_**°°– ¿Entonces ya dejaste al bigotudo?**_

–_**No~, ahora es mi amante...**_

–_**Que malos gustos tienes**_

– _**¡Claro que no idiota! Somos amigos**_

–_**Mmm... ¿Y ahora?**_

–_**De verdad que eres lento, ¡pues soy libre! y sin nadie a la vista**_

– _**¿Y eso que viene corriendo hacia nosotros?**_

– _**¡Qué diablos! ¡¿Como me siguió ese maldito bastardo entomatado?!°°**_

:::

:::

– _¿Quién eres y por qué sabes "eso"?– le _respondió Heracles después de una eternidad

–A qué diablos te refieres con "es...– callo súbitamente –Ay no...– susurro para sí. Definitivamente era idiota por delatarse de ese modo.

Colgó de inmediato.

* * *

[1] Personajes de series de ciencia ficción que pueden viajar por el tiempo; Sam Beckett es el protagonista de la serie "Quantum Leap" y el DeLorean es el auto que utiliza Michael McFly de la trilogía "Back to the future" –quien no haya visto u oído de esta película merece ser ukeado-

[2] Más que nada estos vinos se llevan bien con la pasta y con otras comidas y son más o menos así: _**Merlot**__(Con menor cantidad de aspereza que el Cabernet, vino seco con cuerpo medio a completo)__- Carne de res, cordero, cerdo, pato, carne de caza, quesos, estofados, pizza, pastas substanciales. __**Zinfandel**__(Vino seco de cuerpo medio a completo - aunque también se elabora con cuerpo ligero)__- Es ideal para acompañar hamburguesas, carne de res, cordero, venado, carnes de caza, pastas substanciales, pavo, estofados, y pizza._

[3] 45Km equivaldría a un poco más de una hora de viaje.

[4] Cereal y agua quemada: estas son cosas mías, cuando era más pequeña e inocente solo sabia preparar cereal y me sentía importante; un día me dejaron usar la estufa para poner agua a calentar, por lo cual me sentía contenta porque ya "cocinaba"… en fin po razones a mí y a mi mama se nos olvido el agua y cuando nos dinos cuenta ya se había re consumido el agua y solo quedo un polvillo blanco, a la conclusión que llegue ese día fue: el agua se puede quemar.

[5] Bueno, no sé como lo llamaran en otros países, pero aquí "fonda" es un mini restaurante con una cocinita medio costrosa y normalmente solo tienen de tres a cuatro mesas dispuestas como con cuatro asientos cada una, y la comida es tan común y normal, que prácticamente existen para que a los que no queremos o nos da flojera cocinar.

* * *

Y bien, después de las notas interminables por fin puedo contestar reviews anónimos:

**Chibi Neko-chan: **Wolas, si, imagínate nada más como estaría de agresivo para que el médico quisiera pedir cambio de turno y de paciente jajajaja. Pues sí, muchas cosas cambiaron como te diste cuenta… waaa no me muerdas, este capi fue considerablemente muy largo así que merezco al menos un abrazo. En fin. Saludos, bye y gracias por seguir comentando.

* * *

Wolas… esto… bueno… creo que esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar, pero aun así me tarde… Cabe decir que este capi me costó sangre sudor y lagrimas y no fue precisamente por la falta de inspiración, si no porque como mi vida es un caos y carezco del tiempo suficiente para sentarme en la PC de escritorio, no puedo traspasar el escrito de mi cuaderno al ordenador y la portátil que tengo me trollea, porque el programa está en ingles y el teclado no tiene "ñ" ni acentos, y lo peor del caso es que sé que tengo mucho que estudiar, y la inspiración viene y me susurra cosas bellas al oído(?) y no la puedo ignorar porque si no la maldita no viene hasta dentro de meses. En fin, ya que leyeron mis absurdos problemas existenciales les preguntaré… ¿Merece review?

Recuerden que que el amor en forma de review es el amor más grande de un lector hacia el autor. Saludos, bye (^0^)/


	4. Bambalinas

**Renuncia:** Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 4. Bambalinas

Separaron sus labios mientras jadeaban tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones tumbados en la cama, él encima de ella.

– ¿Y ahora?– preguntó Sadiq con un poco de dificultad

–No… tampoco

– ¿Quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?– Chiara suspiro pesadamente quitándose de encima al turco

–No tiene caso… ¿o es que realmente sientes algo?– él negó con la cabeza – ¿lo ves? No tiene ni mierda de caso– ella se puso de pie acomodándose la blusa

– ¿Y ahora que se supone que haremos?

–Por lo pronto tú te irás a dormir al sofá y mañana me ayudas a conseguir departamento– Sadiq se incorporó quedando sentado sobre la cama

–¿¡Como que irme al sofá!?

– ¡Claro! ¿O acaso creías que iba a dormir contigo?– el turco rio con ganas

– ¡Pues claro que sí!, digo, ya lo hemos hecho antes y algunas veces sin ropa de por medio

–Tú lo has dicho "antes", ahora no somos nada y no tienes derecho a dormir conmigo… Ahora vete

– ¡No me voy! Es mi casa, es mi cama y eso me da derecho de antigüedad

–Son mis sabanas…

–…Eso no te da derecho… además puede que ya no seamos pareja, pero somos… somos… ¿Qué diablos somos?

– ¿Acaso importa?

– ¡Sí!

–…eh… ¿conocidos?

–No, muy lejano

– ¿Vecinos?

– ¿Estas de broma?

– ¡Claro que no idiota! P-pero eso es tal vez a que vivimos "muy" cerca…– un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro de la castaña

–No, de todos modos no me convence… quizás ¿amigos?

– ¿Quién quiere ser tú "amigo"? – Sadiq se puso un poco serio

–Chiara… fuimos pareja

– ¡No es lo mismo joder!

–Es similar– concluyó él –entonces, asunto cerrado. Somos amigos, quizás en un pasado fuimos follamigos y no novios precisamente… ¡pero el caso es que a veces los amigos comparten habitación!

– ¡¿Folla qué?!– lo miro molesta –Maldito idiota, mas te vale sacar tu pesada humanidad de aquí, necesito descansar. Mañana salgo de viaje maldición

– ¡No me voy a ir y es mi última palabra!

X

–Sigo sin entender el extraño poder de persuasión que tienen las mujeres sobre este tipo de cosas– dijo Sadiq al aire mientras cargaba con las maletas de Chiara, a punto de entrar al aeropuerto.

Chiara reía cínicamente.

– ¡Y no te rías!

–No me rio de ti, me rio contigo… idiota

–Claro, llámalo como quieras… ¿Cuándo regresas?

–En unos quince días… tal vez un poco más, no sé. Después descansare aquí un par de días, y aprovechare para meter todas mis cosas en el piso que tu muy amablemente te ofreciste a conseguirme; y finalmente me vuelvo a ir de viaje no se cuanto tiempo– el turco paró en seco

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?– Chiara también paro y lo miro curiosa – ¿¡cuando carajos me ibas a decir que me abandonarías no se por cuantos días!?

–Oh vamos, no seas tan dramático maldición. Además ya no somos nada.

– ¡Pero lo peor del caso, es que estas diciendo que YO me hare cargo del lugar donde TU vas a vivir!

– ¿Si?

–No lo haré

– ¿Qué?

–Que no voy a conseguir tu maldito piso– la castaña frunció el ceño mientras le empezaba a temblar peligrosamente una ceja

– ¿Por qué?

–Es tu piso, son tus cosas, ¡consíguelo tú!– Chiara respiró profundamente tratando de reprimir las inmensas ganas de meterle un cabezazo en la boca del estomago

–De acuerdo…

– ¿Qué?

–Se lo pediré a Heracles, ya que demostraste ser un INUTIL

–Ah no, no, no, no, ¡eso si que no! ¡Dime en donde quieres el maldito departamento y cuanto piensas pagar por él!– Chiara sonrió

X

A pesar de amar lo que hace, muchas veces se siente incompleta.

Adora con el alma dejarse llevar a otro mundo al compas de las melancólicas notas de su violín, acariciar las cuerdas mientras el instrumento le susurra sus lamentos y otros secretos. Pero muchas veces solo toca por qué tiene que hacerlo, no porque lo sienta, y por ello ya no escucha la voz del violín.

Esta es una de esas ocasiones.

Ya lleva aproximadamente una semana viajando por el país en compañía de la sinfónica y es tiempo que no escucha a su violín. Tal vez le afecto lo de Sadiq más de lo que había imaginado… o quizás eso ya venía de desde un poco más atrás. Quién sabe.

Dejo de tocar y se sentó sobre el escenario dejando encandilar por uno de los reflectores; estando de esa manera se sentía un poco más miserable de lo que ya era. Dejaría el ensayo para otro día, solo deseaba descansar un rato para la función de esa noche.

– ¿Ya no vas a seguir tocando?– Chiara se puso de pie de inmediato

– ¿Quién eres tú?– un chico castaño salió de una de las bambalinas [1]

–Lo siento, te asuste… Me llamo Antonio– le sonrió

–Ajá… ¿y eso me importa por? Además ¿Por qué estás aquí?– Antonio la miró un poco confundido

–Bueno… te oía ensayar y…– se rasco la nuca nervioso

– ¿Acaso no sabes que nadie puede estar aquí cuando ensayo?

–Jejeje… la verdad es que no. Soy el nuevo técnico de luces [2], apenas comencé hace una semana y apenas me estoy ambientando, además de que…

–Lárgate…– cortó ella dándole la espalda dirigiéndose hacia los camerinos

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–No me gusta que me vean ensayar

–Oye no, espera– él la alcanzó y la tomo por el hombro – ¿Cómo te llamas?

–…– Antonio se puso nervioso

–Es que… bueno… estoy conociéndolos a todos y bueno también quería saber si querías algún tipo de luz en especial

–…– Chiara se soltó de un movimiento brusco sin decir nada y retomo su camino hacia los camerinos

X

– ¡De verdad le hablaste! Tipo como que estas completamente loco

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?– pregunto Antonio confundido

–Ósea, como que esa mujer es totalmente huraña, cero comunicativa. Tú sabes, los artistas y sus excentricidades– respondió Feliks, uno de los ayudantes de vestuario.

–Boh, hasta tú lo dijiste, solo es excéntrica. No creo que sea _tan_ mala– Feliks le sonrió de lado, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

–Toni cariño, como se nota que eres el novatito. Ósea corazón, si te digo esto es por el bien de tus regiones vitales…– le agarro de ambos hombros – ¡Esa maldita es una salvaje! Tiene el record de cabezazos en estómagos ajenos más largo que conozco

–…algo le debieron de haber hecho…

–No baby, no la justifiques. A leguas se ve que tiene ciertos– toco su sien con su índice –problemas… ¿tú me entiendes verdad corazón?– el castaño asintió con la cabeza –Aunque no te voy a negar que es una genio tocando el traste ese, pero hasta ahí llega todo.

Antonio se mantuvo en silencio. Si eso era verdad le haría caso a Feliks y se mantendría alejado de la chica. Bastante tiene con la presión del trabajo como para atolondrarse más con la chica rara del violín.

X

Llamó insistentemente la puerta y de una manera no muy cortes, y aun así el malnacido aun no abría.

– ¡Abre coño! ¡Necesito entrar al baño maldición!– volvió a llamar a la puerta con más desesperación – ¡SADIQ maldito, ábreme!– dejo caer su frente en la puerta, ya empezaba a considerar la opción de tocar en otro piso para que le permitieran el baño

–Oh, ya estás aquí– escucho una voz atrás de ella, era el turco.

–Joder ¿dónde estabas? ¡¿De prostituto en una calle?! ¡Abre ya la puñetera puerta!– grito Chiara dando brinquitos

–Si hola, a mí también me da gusto verte otra vez, me alegra mucho que te haya ido muy bien, y no te preocupes puedes entrar a MI baño– abrió la puerta –Adelante

Ella le dio un leve empujón entrando a toda velocidad mientras aventaba las maletas donde fuera, eso sí, al violín lo dejo muy bien acomodado en el sofá. Sadiq con toda la calma del mundo empezó a poner las maletas juntas, justo al lado del violín. Terminado eso se recargo junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

–Ya moví todas tus cosas a tu nuevo piso

– ¿¡No podías esperar a decirme eso ya que saliera del maldito váter!?

–No… y también lleve tus sabanas

–Se nota que urgía deshacerte de mí

–Simplemente estoy reaccionando a lo que me dijiste

– ¿Y qué diantres dije de ti?

–Que nadie quiere ser mi amigo… así te evito el problema

–No seas nena, no lo decía en serio– ella abrió la puerta –puede que seas un maldito idiota, pero eres agradable– desvió un poco la vista – ¡y siente halagado de que te este diciendo toda esa sarta de chorradas sin sentido!– Sadiq la abrazo por los hombros

–Mafiosa del mal, estas perdonada– ella sonrió de lado

–Idiota… Ahora llévame al pisito desgraciado que compraste. Si no me gusta me quedo con este y tú te vas a aquella mierda.

X

–_Pudo haber sido mejor, además de que la decoración es horrible_

–_Jo, vamos Chiarita, admítelo, lo amas y amas mi estilo– ella alzo una ceja y sonrió de forma sarcona_

–_Nunca– mentira. Algún día se lo reconocería, quizá uno muy lejano. Pero por lo pronto que se joda. –Además eso me demuestra la teoría que como diseñador te morirías de hambre, que bueno que te dedicas a la restauración– volvió a sonreír como hiena, un poco de sufrimiento ajeno le alegra el día –aunque pensándolo detenidamente… ¿seguro que no eres pariente de Cecilia Giménez? [3]_

–_Serás arpía– él también sonrió_

_Chiara siguió explorando el piso. Tenía una muy buena vista de gran parte de la ciudad, y las dos habitaciones con las que contaba eran muy espaciosas y además cada una tenía baño propio. Totalmente iluminado, eso le gustó aun más._

– _¿Y siempre cuanto tiempo te vas a ir?– oyó la voz de Sadiq a sus espaldas. Ella suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos._

–_Seis meses o un año… no sé. De pendiendo que tanto se les hinchen los cojones a los empresarios– sintió un peso extra sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos y vio al turco acostado a su lado sin su acostumbrada mascara._

_Odiaba eso, no le gustaba esa mirada tan intensa capaz de ver más allá de lo que debía. _

– _¿Y estas bien con eso?– volvió a suspirar ¿Qué numero de suspiro era ese? Ya había perdido la cuenta._

– _¿Acaso importa?... Me gusta lo que hago y a la gente le gusta lo que hago… así que sí, estoy bien con eso…_

–_No me convences. Pero si tu lo dices no habrá poder humano, animal o alienígena que te haga cambiar de opinión– Chiara cerro otra vez los ojos_

–…_No escucho la voz del violín…– ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos_

– _¿Hace cuanto que no pasaba eso? _

–_No lo recuerdo…– __Hace un par de años_

– _¿Recuerdas como lo superaste?_

–…_no…– __Cuando te conocí y peleabas con Heracles, y de alguna forma entraste en mi vida, idiota…_

Abrió de nuevo los ojos.

No estaba en su nuevo departamento.

Estaba sobre las frías tablas de la tarima, encandilándose con el reflector, en otro puñetero país y con el violín de lado.

Suspiro otra vez. Eso le empezaba a fastidiar.

A pesar de que su actuación era impecable, su interpretación era fatal, pésima, se daba asco a si misma… estaba perdiendo el toque. Pero si eso no le terminaba de arruinar su vida, había algo peor: un jodido mirón

–Si crees que nací ayer, estas muy equivocado. Sal de las malditas cortinas de una malita vez y dime ¿por qué estás aquí?– dijo Chiara claramente enfadada como hablándole al aire

–Lo siento…– era Antonio quien se escondía –pero es que es la única oportunidad para escucharte con atención

Chiara bufó molesta poniéndose de pie.

–Maldición… si vas a estar escuchándome entonces mueve el maldito trasero y siéntate en una de las butacas de enfrente. Si algo nos molesta sobre manera tanto a Roderich y a mi es que no se disfrute la música como se debe– Antonio sonrió y obedeciendo a lo que dijo la chica se sentó en una de las butacas más cercanas al escenario.

– ¿Quién es Roderich?– preguntó él.

–Era mi tutor– Chiara desvío un poco la vista –era un tacaño malnacido, pero me agradaba… él me enseño a tocar el violín

–Entonces era una buena persona– ella le miró un poco sorprendida –si podía tocar melodías tan bellas y además logro enseñarte, significa que era una buena persona– Chiara sonrió de lado y asintió levemente

–_No baby, no la justifiques. A leguas se ve que tiene ciertos– toco su sien con su índice –problemas… ¿tú me entiendes verdad corazón?– el castaño asintió con la cabeza –Aunque no te voy a negar que es una genio tocando el traste ese, pero hasta ahí llega todo. _

Recordó ese comentario de repente. Tal vez Feliks exagera; en ocasiones es demasiado dramático para su propio bien. Pero de todas maneras seria precavido, no valla ser que algo se salga de control y su pobre estomago termine pagando las consecuencias.

Pero aun así lo veía poco probable, después de todo tiene cierto don para ver un poco más allá de las maneras de juzgar de las personas. Si es un poco lento leyendo la atmosfera, lo reconocía, pero sabía muy bien como conocer a las personas aparentaran lo que aparentaran y esta chica rara no era la excepción.

–Chiara…– una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

– ¿Qué?

–Me llamo Chiara, bastardo. No lo olvides. – Antonio sonrió.

* * *

[1] Cada una de las tiras de lienzo o papel pintado que cuelgan del telar de un teatro

[2] Técnico de luces: Se encargará de la iluminación en el espectáculo, es decir, con una mesa de mezclas dará más potencia o menos a cada uno de los focos que deban estar iluminados o no.

[3]En Agosto del 2012 en un pueblo al noreste de España, Borja, se solicitó una Restauración de un cuadro de Cristo a una anciana de 80 años de edad, "aficionada a la pintura", llamada Cecilia Giménez.

* * *

Y bien, después de las notas interminables por fin puedo contestar reviews sin cuenta (o que no quisieron entrar a su cuenta XD):

**Chibi Neko–chan: **Wolas~ Jejeje no me fumo nada… o al menos no conscientemente (?) es puro aire, puro aire. *Se sonroja y se pone nerviosa* c-casarnos? Esto… soy muy joven para eso… y… y… ¡no hago limpieza y me despierto muy tarde! Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos

**Kaitogirl**: Wolas~ ¡Kyaaaa! *saca una banderita blanca muy a la italiana* ¡no por favor, soy una buena fujoshi que o le ha hecho mal a nadie salvo a las moscas (?)! ¡No me tortures~! Jejejeje si, es un amor, y no te preocupes por ese detalle, de ahora en adelante hay que referirnos a él/ella como Romano, más fácil ¿no? ¡Kyaaa! No me grites~ aquí está el otro capi. Espero te haya gustado. Saludos

* * *

Wolas, bueno… se que esta vez no tengo justificación pero ¡tengo una vida que atender!... Ok, eso no era necesario…

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció este capi? Sé que están ansiosos por ver como se reencuentran nuestra querida pareja tomatosa, pero me pareció necesario poner un capitulo de cómo se conocieron, ¿creen que sea denominado correctamente como "relleno"?

Les diré la verdad, mientras la inspiración me susurraba cosas lascivas al oído (?) me dio la idea de adelantar este capi; porque este iba a ser el 5, pero como no soy capaz de terminar el que iba a ser el 4 –porque está MUY largo (o al menos más que este) – decidí cambiarlos, y poder traerles una nueva actualización. Así que supongo que no tardare tanto para traerles el capi 5 :3

En fin, dejando al lado tanta tarugada les preguntare: ¿merece review?

Recuerden que el amor en forma de review es el amor más grande de un lector hacia el autor. Saludos, bye (^0^)/


	5. Negación

**RENUNCIA:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 5. Negación

–A que diablos te refieres con e–...– callo súbitamente –Ay no...– susurro para si. Definitivamente era idiota por delatarse de ese modo.

Colgó de inmediato

:::

:::

–¡Eh tu, gato!– Heracles giró a la mesa –¿qué haces ahí paradote como idiota?– el castaño ignoro el grosero comentario de Sadiq.

Le habían colgado la llamada. Eso era sumamente extraño, pero no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

X

"Lovino" colgó asustado el teléfono. Acababa de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida; bueno, está bien, la segunda. Si, es cierto que ya había aceptado el hecho de que no iba a poder llegar con Antonio y decirle: "Hola bastardo, ¿no me reconoces? Soy Chira, pero en el cuerpo de un hombre que murió y me aproveche de la situación y me metí en él. Así que retomemos nuestras vidas ¡y vamos a casarnos!" ¡Claro que no! No era tan idiota como para hacer eso.

Pero... pero si tenía la oportunidad de por lo menos escucharlo un momento, un momento muy pequeñito...

¡Pero todo era culpa del idiota de Heracles, siempre la saca de sus casillas!

Regreso hacia el ventanal con el pretexto de seguir buscando libros; sencillamente los observaría de lejos.

X

–Te vez raro– comentó Antonio viendo a Heracles

–Ese siempre ha sido raro–rumió el de la máscara. Antonio y Francis lo vieron mal.

–¿Pasa algo?– Heracles negó con la cabeza y siguió observando. Giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien que pareciera sospechoso.

Pero todos eran aburridamente normales y nada sospechosos: niños jugando, señoras con sus compras, un cejón regañando a un sujeto con un rulito en la cabeza mientras salían de la librería, personas regresando de sus trabajos. En resumen, todo normal.

–¿Buscas a alguien?– insistió esta vez Francis

–Ahora vuelvo...– el castaño se levantó de su asiento dejando la duda marcada en la cara de los otros tres. Sacó el móvil y llamó al misterioso número de la misteriosa llamada...

–_Librería "La librería", buenas tardes_– contestó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

–Disculpe... pero alguien me llamo desde ese número... tengo una llamada perdida

–_¿Alguien? Disculpe pero hoy no se han hecho llamadas desde aquí_

–Pero... alguien me llamo hace quince minutos

–_Le repito que nadie ha llamado desde..._

–_Susi, Susi– _se escucho una segunda voz _–un sujeto histérico si llamó... se llevó varios libros de cocina y se fue con un sujeto de cejas enormes_

–¿_Enserio?... Eehh señor disculpe mi error, me acaban de decir que..._

–No se preocupe... escuche perfectamente a su compañera... Gracias

–_Por nada y disculpe_– colgó

Ironías de la vida; y pensar que ese par parecían los más normalitos... ¿Que querría ese tipo denominado comúnmente como "el histérico"? y lo más importante, ¿por qué sabía los motes que solo Chiara utilizaba?

X

–¿¡Se podría saber que tanto hacías ahí paradote como pelmazo con el libro ese tanto tiempo!?– gritaba/regañaba Arthur mientras se dirigían a la casa de Feliciano

–Ya te dije que no me decidía si llevarlo o no...– mentira, solo veía como comían sus idiotas favoritos –y cuando estemos solos no es necesario que me trates de hombre. Es molesto, joder.

–¿Y tu cuando entenderás que ya nadie te ve como mujer?

Lovino bufó molesto. Estúpido ángel de la guarda que le asignaron, si de perdida hiciera las cosas bien.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino. Se negaba a seguir escuchando los alegatos del cejitas, prefería quedarse con la imagen de esa tarde.

Al llegar a la casa, ni bien llamó a la puerta cuando "algo" o más bien "alguien" se le dejo ir encima.

–¡Lovi~ cari~! Nos tenias muy preocupados... menos mal que estas bien y que Arthur logro encontrarte– prácticamente Emma lo estaba asfixiando en un muy apretado abrazo, mientras hablaba muy rápido diciendo algo como "hermano descuidado", "enojos", "exaltos", y un "yo te voy a cuidar desde ahora" finalizando con un pico en los labios.

–¿¡Que!? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Espera!– gritó muy alterado el castaño, alejando a la chica con un leve empujón –¡espera...!– la rubia le miraba un tanto extrañada –n-no creo que sea correcto hacer esto hay... hay... ¡hay mirones!– valla escusa barata

–Lovino– intervino Arthur –no seas tímido y _besa a tu novia_ como se debe...– dijo alejándose del campo visual del castaño

–¡Eso no!– Emma giró a verlo con una pequeña mueca de indignación. Lovino vio su error –quiero decir que mientras esté ese bastardo mirón me niego a hacerlo

–Oh~ ya entiendo– hablo esta vez Emma con una sonrisa gatuna –lo que pasa, es que tú no quieres precisamente un beso, ¿verdad cari~?

–Eehh...yo...– el del rizo movía los ojos para todos lados buscando una respuesta divina... un sillón, la alfombra, las plantas de plástico, unas fotografías con la carota de Feliciano en todo su esplendor, un librero, la insinuosa, el ... ¡un momento! ¡La respuesta llego!

–¿D-dónde está Feliciano?– preguntó alejando un poco la cabeza de los labios de Emma.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces

–Bueno...– dudo un poco –él y Gil salieron a buscarte también, pensaron que tal vez no encontrarías el camino de regreso. Me llamó y me pidió que viniera por si acaso llegabas

–Ya veo– el pseudo italiano bajo la guardia

–Así que... Arthur ya te encontró y te trajo a casa– se le acerco peligrosamente y le empezó a susurrar al oído –si tu quieres lo podemos mandar afuera un rato y cuando nos "desocupemos" le hablamos a tu hermano para decirle que ya apareciste– termino ella mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

–¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! ¡NO, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Emma por dios no! ¡Espérate, joder!– la volvió a alejar a una distancia que atentara contra su espacio personal –¡M-mejor llama al babotas de Feliciano! Es capaz de estar molestando inútilmente a alguien más–Lovino estaba totalmente rojo y los ojos parecía que se le iban a desorbitar y prácticamente jadeaba.

Emma solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Se sentía perturbada, triste, dolida... rechazada...

Normalmente, ella solo tenía que mandar una señal pequeñita, una insinuación por muy inocente que fuera y era correspondida, ¡y de qué manera!

Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento sintió algo peor que si fuera vilmente rechazada, y hay que decir que eso de por sí ya es triste.

¿Es que acaso ya no le resultaba lo suficientemente atractiva? O por muy idiota que sonase... ¿olía mal? Lo dudaba. ¿Sería acaso que ella adelanta hechos? ¿Debería comportarse igual con Lovino a pesar de ser rechazada por culpa de la maldita amnesia? ¿Tal vez sería mejor manejar todo con más calma y que el tome la iniciativa?

La respuesta unánime a todo lo anterior sin duda seria un rotundo "SI". No veía otra opción, pero tampoco tenía muy claro que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Sonrió levemente mientras bajaba la vista, caminó hacia el teléfono y marcó.

–¿Si? ¿Feli?... Calma, calma... no, no te preocupes, Arthur lo encontró y ya esta aquí... si, si... de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde... Adiós.– colgó la bocina y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Suspiró.

–De acuerdo Lovi– llevó una de sus manos a su frente, recargando el codo en uno de los brazos del sofá –Tu hermano ya viene en camino– termino ella volteándolo a ver con una media sonrisa.

–Gracias...

–Oh vamos~, ¿solo un simple "gracias"? mínimo merezco un abrazo, ¿no crees?– Queriendo que no "Lovino" se acerco a ella. Total, un abrazo no le iba a hacer daño a nadie.

Se agacho a la altura de la rubia para poder abrazarla. No pretendía sentarse junto a ella y ella, al parecer, no tenía la intención de levantarse de su lugar. Fue un abrazo de escasos segundos que fueron la mar de incómodos para Lovino; mientras que Emma no lo quería soltar y en su lugar prefería fundirse en él.

Lovino trato de mantener su distancia separándose de ella, pero antes de que "él" la dejara sola porque tenía "quien sabe cuántas cosas por hacer" Emma sujetó una de las manos del chico y la llevo a su rostro pidiendo una simple caricia.

Lovino no pudo evitar poner una mueca de desagrado mientras desviaba la vista.

Emma se percato de esto; sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Se puso de pie y suavemente tomo el rosto de Lovino para que la viera directo a los ojos. Solo buscaba ver una pequeña muestra de que no era ni rechazo ni indiferencia... que solo era timidez; pero en su lugar solo encontró otra cosa.

–Lovi... tus ojos

–¿Que tienen?– respondió con cierto nerviosismo

–Son diferentes...

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "diferentes"? Seguramente nunca te habías fijado como eran– ella apretó el agarre de sus manos

–¡¿Como que nunca me he fijado?! ¡Lovino por dios! Te conozco perfectamente, se dé que color son tus ojos y te podría decir cuántos lunares tienes y donde los tienes

–¡QUE!

–Oh vamos, que te he visto desnudo muchas veces y creo saber cómo eres, y perfectamente puedo decir que tus ojos eran color miel

–Oye Emma, ¿a qué te refieres con "eran"?– intervino Arthur con un claro deje de miedo en la voz apareciendo de quien sabe donde

–¿Arthur?

–Emma... ¿a qué te refieres con ERAN?– la chica se empezó a asustar

–P-pues a eso... a que sus ojos ya no son ambarinos– ella volvió a verlo de nuevo a los ojos –ahora son pardos... tienen pequeños bordes verdes [1]...

El ángel dejo lo que estaba haciendo y prácticamente le arrebato a Lovino y acerco su cara a él con un movimiento brusco

–Oh my... ¡me tengo que ir un rato!– tomo su chaqueta para dirigirse a la calle

–¡¿Eh jodido cajón, a donde vas?!– Arthur le miro malcomo reprochándole algo

–A recibir indicaciones...

X

Luego de todo el drama ocurrido poco después de que Arthur se fuera, en el que Feliciano se deshacía en abrazos y lloriqueos que a leguas se veían exagerados e innecesarios, decidió encerrarse en "su" habitación para leer con calma los recetarios y las guías de vinos, y valla que el método para ingleses es muy bueno, aun así debía poner en práctica lo poco que estaba aprendiendo esa noche.

Suspiro y cerro el libro. Según recordaba, había revisado que la despensa estuviera llena –había insistido en ello toda la semana– así que no habría problema para los ingredientes que pedía el libro.

Bajo en silencio las escaleras, aunque Arthur no estuviera en casa, al parecer Emma, el desteñido y el patatero si, amén de su "hermano".

Esperaba que el cejotas fuera el único con el sueño ligero, aun recordaba cuando el había salido inocentemente, sin molestar a nadie y sobre todo, sin malas intenciones al pasillo para ir al baño, y de repente aparecen de la nada las cejas enormes del su "amoroso" ángel de la guarda, ¡podía jurar que hasta brillaban en la oscuridad! Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al no haberse hecho encima, ¡joder! que estaba nervioso porque tenía que agarrar 'esa cosa' para poder orinar a gusto, ¡y mierda! que "ella" solita tuvo que aprender a manejar esa partecita; y ahora aparecía ese idiota y la asustaba.

Un sonoro, poderoso y agudo "Chigui" se apodero del tranquilo silencio de la noche, como era de esperarse todos se despertaron y se le quedaron viendo con cierto odio, y no era para menos, podía apostar lo que fuera que el babotas y el patatero estaban intimando. Aunque después le preguntaron qué significaba ese 'chigui' y les dijo que solo salió en el momento... ¡mentira! era una especie de palabreja que había aprendido de niña cuando veía por la televisión una ardilla tipo muppet... esa ardilla algún día pagaría caro.

Pero no podía decirles eso. Y la escusa que dio el estupidisimo de Arthur del porque estaba despierto, fue que el vigilaba el sueño de Lovino ya que en el "hospital" tenían miedo que tuviera una crisis nerviosa. Cabrón.

Llego a la cocina y estaba total y absolutamente aterrada; aun más que cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mear sentada, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó meterse a una cocina para -valla la redundancia- para cocinar. Suspiro. Empezaría por hacer algo sencillo.

Con toda precaución comenzó a cortar los ingredientes, joder que no era fácil, ¡estuvo a punto de rebanarse el dedo! Bien, exageraba, ¡pero el cuchillo pasó muy cerca!

Según el puñetero libro tenían que ser trozos pequeños cortados en cubos. Cabe decir que la palara "pequeño" estaba un poco distorsionada, claro, tomando en cuenta que los trocitos eran la maldita verdura partida en seis.

Tenía que admitirlo, eso no era lo suyo. Tal vez sería mejor hablar seriamente con Feliciano y pedirle ayuda.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos

–_Vee~ hermanito ¡qué bien huele eso!– se le acerco un Feliciano más joven por la espalda_

–_¿Te parece?– le contesto "el" terminado de sacar un recipiente que contenía una pasta bañada en tomate del horno_

–_Sii~_

Abrió los ojos de repente. ¿¡Qué diantres había sido eso?! Acaso... ¿acaso había recordado parte de la vida del otro sujeto? Imposible... tal vez solo fue una mala jugada de su mente.

–Cari~ ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

–E-Emma ¿qué diablos haces aquí?– ella sonrió gatunamente

–No podía dormir– se encogió de hombros –además oí ruidos y decidí investigar un poco... y valla sorpresa

–Ya...– el ahora italiano se percato de un pequeño detalle que no le gusto en lo absoluto. La rubia traía un camisón un tanto trasparente (muy bonito eso sí, claro, si él lo usara con su cuerpo normal) y lo estaba mirando de una manera un tanto lasciva.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Emma le volvió a sonreír de una manera no tan inocente

–Lovi~ hay que aprovechar que hay comida afuera– le guiño un ojo

–¿Tienes hambre?– ¡joder, maldición! ¡Que la tía rubia esa "la" quiere violar!

–Jo~ no seas tontito– ella se le acerco mas – o mejor aún, dime cosas lindas

–Y-ya me voy a dormir... buenas noches– Lovino quería escapar y no volver, es más, estaba empezando a considerar volverse a morir y nunca volver

Emma frunció el ceño y lo abrazo por la espalda.

–¡NO! ¡No te vas a ir!– le grito ella de forma amenazante, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Decir que nadie había empezado a cambiar desde el accidente de Lovino es mentira. Todos en mayor o menor medida cambiaron; evidentemente Lovino más, de hecho está irreconocible. Pero el que ella fuera capaz de gritarle a alguien de esa manera salía de sus manos, jamás pensó llegar a ese extremo.

Lovino trataba de soltarse apartando las manos de la chica, pero apenas las separaba un poco y ella se volvía a aferrar a él.

El castaño empezaba a perder la paciencia y no quería gritar, porque sabía que sus berridos serian escuchados seis cuadras a la redonda. ¡Pero que eso era suficiente, carajo!

–Basta...– Lovino mordió las palabras

De repente, este ya estaba encarando a Emma, y francamente la cara de la chica reflejaba terror

–L-Lovino, me estas lastimando

–¿Qué?– ella bajo la vista hacia sus manos. El castaño también bajo la vista...

Él le apretaba las muñecas de una forma no muy delicada que digamos; la soltó de golpe y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Emma se reviso las manos, de alguna manera no había recibido mucho daño; solo quedo algo rojo y adolorido, nada más. Seguramente en la mañana ya no se notaria.

Se llevo ambas manos al pecho y suspiro pesadamente recargándose en la pared en la cocina, giro a ver la encimera donde el cocinaba.

Se sorprendió del desastre que él había dejado, bueno no; el cochinero era de esperarse pues prácticamente era de familia, pero el desastre que eran esas verduras picadas no era normal, Lovino es demasiado meticuloso y perfeccionista al momento de preparar comida.

No tenía ganas de regresar a su habitación, mucho menos ganas de dormir. Recogería el desastre.

Mientras movía y recogía algunas cosas algo cayó al suelo, se agacho a recogerlo. Era un recetario.

X

Lovino bajo por las escaleras con cara e zombie, podía jurar que en las espantosas bolsas bajo sus ojos podrían caber a la perfección todos los puñeteros libros que compro y de pasada también cabía el bastardo de Arthur.

Nada más al llegar al comedor se encontró con la escena más ñoña que en su corta vida jamás pensó ver: el par de patateros del mal sentaditos, juntitos, como los hermanitos puñeteros que eran y si eso no fuera poco, el babotas de Feliciano y su sonrisita de idiotita cocinando junto a la insinuosa. Awww~...

–Que desagradable– murmuro el castaño

–Ciertamente es desagradable despertarse tan tarde– le contesto Ludwig sin volteara a verlo, muy entretenido en su almuerzo.

Gruño. Ganas no le faltaban para escupirle a la cara que el desagradable era él y todos esos subnormales. Sobre todo el rubio por ser un macho patatas.

Se sentó en el lugar que según todos era el suyo, ¡que ganas de mandarlos al estercolero más cercano! Suspiró y dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa.

–Lovi~– sintió una fina mano en el hombro. Volteo a ver de reojo de quien se trataba. Era Emma. –Mira...– le mostro una bolsa de plástico negra que escondía un paquete rectangular algo grande –anoche olvidaste esto.– Le sonrió, era una sonrisa triste. El castaño miro con cierto pánico la bolsa adivinado lo que era.

–Kesesese, ¡sucios! Así que presumiendo que hicieron sus "cositas" anoche kesesese– a pesar de la burla, en los ojos del peli plata se veía otra cosa, en la que nadie reparo

–¡Claro que no!– soltó Lovino un tanto abochornado.

La malicia y el espíritu jodedor de amigos amnésicos se apodero del cuerpo de Gilbert.

–No mientas Lovi, tu cara te delata– Emma reía jocosa

–Joder Emma no te rías que no es gracioso, ¡y ponte de mi lado!

–A mi no me molesta Lovi– le contesto la chica en un tono serio, aunque todavía sonreía. Lovino estaba a punto de contestarle, mas fue interrumpido cuando alguien llamo a la puerta principal.

–¡Yo voy!– se ofreció Feliciano con una sonrisa

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Arthur que tenía un aspecto mucho peor que el de Lovino. Oh si, Lovinito a su lado parecía una dulce y bella quinceañera... con acné, pero al fin y al cabo quinceañera.

–A-Arthur, pensé que estabas dormido– le saludo Feliciano, pero más que saludo parecía que le estaba pidiendo perdón, mientras retrocedía uno pasos. No fuera a ser de malas y su aspecto físico fuera un reflejo de su perturbada mente.

–Anoche tuve que ir al _hospital_ a revisar algunas cosas, además de recibir ciertas indicaciones– el rubio entro a la casa dirigiéndose a las escaleras

–Vee~ ¿es algo sobre mi hermanito?– le seguía de cerca Feliciano

–Sí, algo así...– el ángel vio con odio mal contenido a Lovino, deteniéndose poco antes de subir

–¿Ahora qué?– bufo cansado "el italiano" –¿Y por qué me ves con esos ojos?

–¡Porque afortunadamente no tengo otros!

–¿Que cojones quieres decir con eso?– siseo el castaño

–Lo que entendiste– le replico Arthur –porque claro, el señorito hace lo que quiere y el único regañado soy yo, ¿crees que es muy bonito que por cada estupidez que hagas yo sea el responsable?

–¡Lo eres, y es porque no haces bien tu trabajo!– dio un manotazo en la mesa haciendo que Ludwig casi se atragante –desde un principio, tú me estabas "cuidando" y dejaste que me pasara _esto_– alzo un poco más la voz mientras movía ambas manos señalándose a si mismo

–A valla, así que era eso– un tonito de sarcasmo se asomo en la voz del rubio –pues déjame explicarte que yo NO te hice NADA. _TU solo te metiste en ESE problema_.

Tanto los hermanos alemanes como Emma y Feliciano observaban esa pelea como quien observa un partido de ping–pong, aunque claro, más entretenido y menos entendible...

Y el que menos entendía era Feliciano, y no es que fuera idiota ni mucho menos, le daba la impresión de que había algo más pero no sabía lo que era. Le resultaba un poco complicado entender cuando las personas no eran claras y hablaban entre líneas; y en esos momentos tanto Arthur como su hermano era n la prueba viva de ello.

Giro a ver las caras de los demás, ambos germanos tenían cara de confusión, bueno, sobretodo Gilbert que era el más expresivo y parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas de tanto pensar en una explicación lógica. Ludwig en cambio, le era un poco más difícil de leer, tenía cara de póquer... aunque con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sin embargo el caso de Emma era preocupante. Su rostro era una clara muestra de confusión, miedo y preocupación, increíble ¡el rostro humano puede albergar tantas cosas juntas!

Y es que ella presentía que ese pequeño y simpático cambio de opiniones tenía algo que ver con el asunto de los ojos de su Lovi. Este le había dicho que quizás no era nada preocupante ya para evitar escándalos y lloriqueos histéricos innecesarios, era mejor no hablar del tema. Pero eso no significaba que no le preocupara.

La discusión continuaba.

–¡Jodido cejón y tu inútil _hospital_ de mierda!

–¡¿Que dijiste del _hospital_?!

–¡Que es un jodido, inútil, _hospital_ de mierda igual que tú!... Y sabes que– Lovino sonrió como hiena –demandare a tu _jefe_ y buscare otro _médico_ y ni tu ni tu _jefe_ podrán hacer **N-A-D-A**– la cara de Arthur era época, bien le podía hacer competencia al rostro de una madre que recién se entera que su hijo se tira a su otra hija, y esta a su vez está embarazada de su hermano y guarda imágenes de porno gay bajo su colchón. Además los chicos están conformes con casarse e irse a vivir a un dúplex... En pocas palabras, su cara de HORROR estaba a la máxima potencia.

–¿N–no lo dirás enserio?– pregunto Arthur aun shockeado

–¡Claro que lo digo en serio!– dos grandes cejas rubias comenzaron a temblar de forma peligrosa

–¡Hazlo entonces! Y te juro que nunca saldrás de la sala de espera, bloody bastard!

–¡A-a-argh! ¡Tenía prisa maldición!– se exaspero el castaño –Necesitaba saber que le había pasado y además ver que estuviera bien y sin lesiones, ¡CONTENTO!

Silencio. Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de Arthur y Lovino.

Los demás hombres de la casa giraron a ver inconscientemente a Emma, quien estaba totalmente roja y miraba al suelo mientras una sonrisita boba apareció en su rostro.

Quizás su Lovi muy en el fondo la sigue queriendo y recordando, aunque eso último le estaba costando trabajo. De todas maneras eso la hizo feliz.

Mientras tanto Lovino y su amoroso "enfermero" se retaban a muerte en una batalla visual.

X

Llamo a la puerta una... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco veces! y nada... Tal vez le quiso gastar una broma, la cual era todo menos graciosa.

Suspiro. La próxima vez que lo viera le aplicaría uno de los famosos cabezazos de Chiara, se dio media vuelta con toda la intención de subir al asesor e irse a casa.

De repente sintió que una fuerza extraña y paranormal lo jalaba hacia atrás, pero si eso no fuera poco, el extraño ente lo quería matar de asfixia puesto que le impedía apartarse.

–Oh Toni~ mon ami~ soy tan feliz~!– canturreo el extraño ser mientras lo abrazaba cual oso de peluche para después soltarle.

Antonio trato de recuperar todo el aire perdido, viendo a su captor con ojos asesinos. No era una fuerza extraña, era Francis.

–¿Y por ello intentabas asfixiarme?– gruño Antonio

–Mon ami, no seas amarguetas. ¡Mejor disfruta de mi felicidad!

–¿Y a que se debe tu felicidad?– pregunto confundido mas no enojado

–¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?– los ojos de cachorro mal herido de Francis estaban teniendo el efecto deseado, eran endemoniadamente convincentes.

–Bueno, si, un poco– se rasco la nuca –pero ¿Por qué dices que eres tan feliz?

–Ay~– suspiro dramáticamente y dio un girito amanerado, luego se puso un poco serio –Mon cher... mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Antonio dejo caer todo su peso en el sofá... que tenía una mancha, una perturbadora y extraña mancha que no estaba ahí la última vez. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

–¿Recuerdas que volví a ir a la ciudad a los pocos días que fuimos a visitar a Chiara?– el castaño asintió con la cabeza evitando pensar en "esa" mancha –¡pues encontré el trabajo de mi vida! Ese, que me permitirá llegar lejos~... literal y metafóricamente hablando...– razono un poco –Y bien Toni, ¿qué me dices?– el moreno sonrió

–Bien por ti. ¿Y cuando piensas abandonarme?– esta vez fue el turno para sonreír del rubio.

–En un par de semanas mas... pero eso no es lo importante– dijo moviendo una mano como restándole importancia

–¿Entonces?

–Tu mon ami vendrás conmigo

–¡¿Qué?!– la noticia lo tomo tan desprevenido que prácticamente se tuvo que agarrar del sofá, aunque enseguida aparto la mano de la perturbadora mancha, limpiándose la mano en el pantalón –Oye Fran, no puedo dejar a mis niños y... y...

–"Y... y... y..." Escusas cheri, escusas. Lo que pasa es que no quieres salir de este apestoso lugar y seguir cantando canciones ñoñas de granitos de mostaza en el coro de la parroquia junto a un montón de niños raros. Y al final querrás morir solo con cincuenta gatos, y esos gatos se comerán tu cadáver!

–Diciéndolo de esa manera suena deprimente

–¡Porque es deprimente!– Francis suspiro –solo quiero sacarte de este agujero, que veas otros lugares, otra rutina, conocer gente... que se yo!

–Aquí estoy bien Francis no hay necesidad...

–¡Argh! ¡Eres imposiblemente terco!– el rubio se termino sentando justo encima de la mancha –Esta bien... entonces solo tomate unas vacaciones... ¡un mes!

–¿Y yo que gano? Sabes muy bien que apenas y gano lo necesario en el coro; no me puedo dar el lujo de gastarme mis pocos ahorros. Además que durante un mes no recibiré nada– Francis se quedo serio. Eso definitivamente no se lo podía discutir, odiaba cuando Antonio era la voz de la razón.

–¡Yo te mantengo todo ese mes!... Pero ven conmigo. Después regresaras a cantar con tu amado coro. Pero si te gusta vivir alla~– sonrió de una manera que muchos considerarían lasciva –ya te buscaremos algo parecido a lo que hacías aquí, o también puedes cantar en las esquinas... De todas maneras si te vas de aquí pronto encontraran tu remplazo en el coro– el rubio sonrió con suficiencia. Una pequeña risilla de incredulidad salió de Antonio

–¿Estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal y que me valla contigo, verdad?– Francis se encogió de hombros

–Todo con tal y de ayudar a un amigo– el moreno suspiro resignado

–Solo un mes Francis, nada mas– el rubio sonrió victorioso –nada de tretas sucias... eso incluye conocer chicas– la sonrisa de Francis se borro.

–De acuerdo Toni, lo que tu digas. Pero ve preparando tu cepillo de dientes, te quiero aquí en dos semanas.

X

No es que lo fuera a admitir, pero era un tanto más sencillo tener a Feliciano a un lado mientras le explicaba algunas cosas mientras cocinaba, o por lo menos hacia el intento. Los libros eran entendibles, pero no era lo mismo… los libros no te criticaban tan seguido, pero tampoco le iba a decir al babotas que estaba aprendiendo lo que se supone debería recordar de unos libros cutres de cocina.

–Vee~ fratello, non bruciare il cibo...– y ahi estaba de nuevo, hablando en italiano

–Feliciano habla bien...– gruño Lovino con el ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre y con el pelo totalmente alborotado gracias al humo

–Lo siento… dije que no quemes la comida.

Lovino suspiro agotado y apago la estufa. Con ese eran cinco días que estaban practicando, pero era el primero que lo hacían en el restaurante, y valla que no se equivoco al predecir que el lugar era de categoría.

Pero lo que definitivamente brillaba por su ausencia era la mejoría, maldita bastarda, a ese paso terminaría dejando a su hermano en la ruina… ¡momento! El babotas NO ES "su hermano". Tanto olor a quemado le empieza a entoxicar el cerebro.

Salió de la codina pa irse a meter a la oficina administrativa, necesitaba descansar.

–Vee~ ¿hermanito, pasa algo?– Lovino lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría haciendo todo eso por un completo extraño? Maldito sentimiento de culpa. Finalmente negó con la cabeza dándole a entender al castaño más joven que no le sucedía nada.

Feliciano sonrió, entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

–No te preocupes hermanito, Emma y Gil se están ocupando en conseguir alguien que nos ayude por mientras… No esperamos que hagas milagros…– lo tomo del hombro –así que tranquilo, ¿vale?– Lovino asintió y sonrió fugazmente

–Así que hacer milagros… ¿me estás diciendo inútil verdad?

–¡Vee! Non, non, yo jamás diría eso. ¡Nos lo prohibió el abuelo! ¿Lo puedes recordar?– el castaño más grande bajo la vista

–No…– de repente sintió un peso extra en las piernas. Feliciano se le había sentado encima además que lo tenía brazado por el cuello. Sollozaba.

–Joder no llores ¡y párate de ahí! ¡Alguien puede llegar y puede decirnos algo!

–Es… que a veces siento que no… te conozco…– decía entre hipido Feliciano. Muy bien, he ahí el comentario jodedor de conciencias del día. Qué remedio, paso uno de sus brazos a la espalda del más joven, dándole cariñitos y palmaditas.

–¡Kesesese! Ay qué bonito~ como extrañaba eso… ya están de incestuosos otra vez– dijo cierto albino desde el marco de la puerta

Lovino se puso de pie bruscamente haciendo que Feliciano cayera de culo derechito al suelo

–¡Lo vez! ¡Te lo dije maldición!– Gilbert reia sin mucha discreción

–Ya niños, dejen los arrumacos para otro dia– Lovino le vio mal e ignoro olímpicamente que Feliciano le pedia ayuda para levantarse –les traigo la solución a SUS– miro a Lovino –problemas– Feliciano se levanto como pudo

–Vee~ ¿y de que se trata Gil?– el ojirrojo sonrió con suficiencia. Hizo una seña con la mano indicándole algo a alguien.

– Muchachos, les presento a Francis… el nuevo ayudante.

* * *

[1]Se verían algo asi: st-listas. 20minutos. es/ images/ 2010–12/ 263097/ 2760807 _ 640 px. jpg ? 129 124 09 30 (quiten los espacios) Por cierto, los ojos NO cambian de color de forma radical, a menos que se coman muchas zanahorias (y llevaría lago de tiempo)… pero esto lo hice para darle un toque más dramático y por que _**lorena12**_ me lo sugirió ;D ¡saludos!

* * *

**Mizuki:** Wolas~ Tu nick es Mizuki? Te puedo decir tocaya? supondre que dijiste que si(?) XD Eh? Quien te hizo sufrir para golpearlo tocaya? Espero no ser yo porque autogolpearme no seria divertido... ;A; Gracias por decir que te gusta y que se te hace interesante, eso me hace sumamente feliz. Y bueno, pues aqui esta el siguienta capi, espero y este tambien te haya gustado. Saludos, bye (^0^)/

**Chibi Neko-chan:** Wolas XD Eres la primera pervertida que dice que dice que Sadiq disfrutaba tirarse a Chiara Ni siquiera yo pense eso al escribirlo! Sucia :9 Exacto! y todavia hay cosas que andan sueltas , pero pronto tendran explicacion. Perdon! pero es que tengo cosas y cositas que hacer y... y... waaaa! Y si, algo asi... despues se vera claro ese asunto y tambien explicare lo del apellido, pero si, digamos que se llamaba 'Chiara Edelstein' Y bueno, aqui esta el otro capi, te gusto? Jejeje, no, no la hago vivamos en una porqueriza! ok no... Saludos, bye (^0^)/

**NeCaVII:** Wolas~ Gracias por decirlo, me haces muy feliz *llora como puerco* jajajaja nah, ni te preocupes en los discursos siempre se dice exactamente lo mismo cada año, asi que no te sera dificil, de todas maneras animo! No te preocupes ni te desesperes, pronto se reencontraran y chan, chan, chaaaan! Y no es que los torture, es que primero escribo el fic en una libreta (por pedacitos) y cuando me agarra la loquera lo releo y lo que no me gusta lo cambio, luego lo voy pasando de a poco a la portatil y otra vez le cambio cosas y finalmente lo paso a la pc de escritorio para checar ortografia, y en ese lapso de tiempo hago otras cosas... eso si es tortura! Ok no, pero ten por seguro que estare actualizando. Saludos, bye (^0^)/

**Guest:** Wolas~ Me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por decir que es bueno. Y bueno, aquí yo complazco gente... aquí esta la actualización! Saludos, bye (^0^)/

**Yumee:** Wolas~ O.O m–me amas? hay dios, que no te oiga Chibi Neko por que se me encela y creera que le soy infiel XD Jajaja, ya en serio, por que las hago sufrir no entiendo? *le avientan un ladrillo* Bueno si se, pero la verdad es que no me la creo :3 Y ya para de sufrir He aqui el capi 5 *se oye coro de angeles* Gracias por comentar. Saludos, bye (^0^)/

**Shocolat:** Madre! Tu también muy bien :D Pues creo que de eso se trata madre, llevar un trozito de mi desquiciante locura en forma de ideas plasmadas en letras que trascenderán mi existencia(?) Ok, no se de donde salió eso... Si tienes razón, es grande y asombrosa. Jojojojo cursi, si viéndolo bienes bastante cursi. Okis dokis madre, nos leemos luego. Por cierto muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo en tu apretada agenda y leer esto ;D Saludos, bye (^0^)/ TTCL

* * *

Y bueno aquí esta ya el capi y estoy lista para ser apedreada, latigueada o cualquier castigo/tortura que se les ocurra les prometo que el próximo ya verán lo que tanto desean ver/leer que se muera el osito b*mbo si no es cierto! Les platicaría todo el viacrucis que pase escribiendo esto y como la portátil me trolleaba borrándome medio capitulo cada vez que la apagaba... pero no creo que sea necesario...

Total, más o menos en un mes (o menos) estará el siguiente jojojo sorpresas! Un adelanto, el siguiente capi se llama "Reencuentros" muajajaja Por cierto una disculpa y hallan frases o palabras repetidas, me ayudarían mucho si las encuentran y me indican donde estan.

En fin les preguntare, Merece review? Recuerden que un review es el amor más grande del lector hacia el autor.

Saludos, bye (^0^)/


End file.
